Comment dire à son capitaine qu'il va être papa ?
by Shimizu-sama
Summary: Mayuri fait une expérience dite "inoffensive" qui sert à "neutraliser" ses ennemis, qui par pur "accident" enfume tout le Seireitei. Notre pauvre Renji en subira les lourdes conséquences. Comment dire à son taicho qu'il va être papa ? Bah, on ne lui dit pas et on se casse ! Si seulement le destin était gentil... La vie peut parfois être cruelle...ou pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Comment dire à son capitaine qu'il va être papa? Bah on ne lui dit pas et on se casse!**

Tout à commencé il y a de cela 10 semaines, j'avais exceptionnellement finis toute ma paperasse. Je sais, c'est un véritable exploit de ma part, mais là n'est pas le problème, malheureusement, si je puis dire. Car, pour mon plus grand désespoir, ce jour restera comme celui où j'ai posé le premier pied dans ma tombe. En effet, à cette même période, Mayuri, le capitaine de la 12ème division avait « malencontreusement » lâché une de ses expériences sur le Seireitei. Si vous voulez mon avis, je dirais qu'il l'a tout bonnement fait exprès.

Je suis sûr que vous allez rire par la suite. Tout d'abord, sachez que cette « inoffensive » expérience, se trouvait être un gaz permettant de neutraliser ses ennemis. Après, tout dépend de la façon que vous traduisez le mot « neutraliser ». Personnellement, il met resté en travers de la gorge. Et oui ! C'est là que vient le plus drôle. Du moins... Ça dépend pour qui, car là tout de suite, j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer de rage !

Ce gaz de couleur rose bonbon à donc intoxiqué tout le Seireitei en fin d'après-midi. Il eut pour effet de nous faire agir bizarrement. Rien que ce souvenir me donne la chaire de poule. Imaginez, Zaraki Kenpachi devenir un gros bisounours tout mielleux. Ça fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Bah c'est pourtant l'un des résultats de cette foutue expérience à la noix. J'en viens donc à mon problème actuel.

En cette fin d'après-midi, j'étais tranquillement à mon bureau en compagnie de mon capitaine, qui justement venait d'imposer sa dernière signature sur les dossiers important que venait de nous envoyer la 1ère division. Bande d'esclavagiste ! A cette heure ci, en temps normal je me trouvais dans un bar avec mes potes. Mais que Dieu m'en soit témoin, je ne recommencerais plus un tel écart dans mon rituel. Si seulement j'avais sus... Je serais allé comme prévu boire du saké avec Matsumoto, Hisagi et les autres. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de vouloir finir ma paperasse ?!

Pour en revenir au sujet. Je venais de déposer les dossiers dans un coin du bureau et m'apprêtais à souhaite une bonne soirée à mon capitaine, quand un gros BOUM c'est fait entendre de la 12ème division. A ce moment, je ne savais pas que j'allais maudire Mayuri pour le restant de ma vie, car il est sûr que si je révèle mon secret à mon taicho, je peux d'ors-et-déjà dire adieu à ce monde. Comme quoi être un dieu de la mort ça n'aide pas à encaisser son futur trépas.

J'étais donc en pleine réflexion mentale. Ben oui, c'est pas réservé aux surdoués ! Quand sortie de nulle part, ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que c'est ironique, un nuage rose bonbon nous a complètement enfumé. 10 minutes plus tard Kuchiki-taicho me faisait bestialement l'amour sur son bureau à croire, qu'il était affreusement en manque de sexe. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous passe les détailles.

Mamamia quand j'y repense, c'était la plus magnifique et intense séance de sexe de toute ma vie... mais j'évite justement d'y penser car cela me rappel les lourdes conséquences de cet acte. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me rappeler de cela pour penser à mon problème actuel. A cause de cette nuit de passion, je me retrouve aujourd'hui allongé sur l'un des lits de la 4ème division avec une Unohana-taicho en face de moi arborant un grand sourit béat. C'est dans ces moments là où on souhaiterais être déjà mort !

-Bon, le bébé va bien évitez tout de même tout stress et ne vous fatiguez pas trop. Reposez vous et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir s'il y a le moindre problème ou si vous avez des questions.

-Bien ! Merci Unohana-taicho ! Puis-je rentrer chez moi ?

-Oui bien sûr ! J'ai prévenue votre capitaine que vous serez inapte au travail sur le terrain. Pour ce qui est du travail de bureau, il est au courant des consignes que je vous ai donnée. Prendre un peu l'air si ça ne va pas, plusieurs poses dans la journée et bien vous hydrater. Évidemment, je ne lui est pas dis les véritables raisons de cette petite liste à suivre. Je vous laisse le soin de lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle.

Cette femme peut parfois être un vrai démon ! Je vous jure que son sourire fait flipper. Puis, vue la tournure de sa phrase, je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle connaît l'identité du père de mon bébé. Malheur ! Il ne manquait plus que ça dans ma vie déjà bien chamboulée. Tiens en y pensant il existe un site internet qui serait nickel pour moi « vie de merde ».

Je lui fais un petit sourire genre : « oui je vais lui dire » et me barre de cet enfer, direction mes appartements pour faire ma valise et hop un petit voyage dans le monde humain. Ichigo va être heureux de me revoir, lol. Bien sûr, je vais d'abord demander la permission au Soutaicho mais je fais tout de même mes bagages avant, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un vous intercepte au passage. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir surtout quand on a un capitaine comme le mien.

Une fois que tout est bouclé je me précipite devant les portes de la 1ère division avec une boule au ventre. Le bébé essaye déjà de faire les montagnes russe dans mon bide ou quoi ? Roh, je me sens mal, ne me dite pas que je vais vomir ! Par chance un garde se poste auprès de moi et me demande si ça va. J'ai l'air d'aller bien, sérieux ? Quel imbécile ! Ils ont font combien des abrutis comme lui ?

-J'ai besoin de voir le Soutaicho c'est très important ! Réclamais-je au bord du malaise.

A dire vrai, je pense que mon état à dû l'inquiéter car il s'est empressé d'aller voir le commandant. Ce dernier par chance à bien voulu s'entretenir avec moi. Dieu est pour une fois clément avec moi,merci, merci.

J'entre doucement toujours nauséeux, vive la grossesse, youpi ! Le big boss me regarde avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Attend papy, tu ne vas pas te remettre de ce que je vais t'annoncer. Voir la tête qu'il fera sera peut-être comique qui sait ? Je pose un genou à terre et baisse la tête en signe de respect.

-J'ai appris que vous vouliez me parler, Abarai-fukutaicho. Vous pouvez vous relever.

-C'est exact ! Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous informer que j'attends un enfant, Unohana-taicho pourra vous le certifier si nécessaire. C'est un phénomène qui à été provoqué par l'expérience de Kurotsuchi-taicho. A l'heure actuelle j'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de prendre quelques semaines de vacance dans le monde humain pour me reposer tranquillement.

Il m'observe l'air songeur et tripote sa longue barbe. Finalement il n'a pas bronché, ce n'est pas drôle ! A quoi donc réfléchit-il ? J'espère qu'il ne me demandera pas qui est le père car sinon je suis un peu dans le pétrin. Je me vois mal lui répondre : C'est Kuchiki-taicho mais il n'est pas encore au courant car je tiens encore à un minimum à la vie que Dieu me pardonne !

-Dite moi, Abarai-fukutaicho, qui est le père de votre enfant ?

Hey merde ! Je n'aurais donc jamais de chance ? Pourquoi le saint esprit s'acharne t-il autant sur moi ? Prenez donc une autre cible, mince à la fin ! Je ne suis pas un défouloir, bordel ! Bon, on respire un bon coup et on lâche la bombe sans tomber dans les pommes.

-Le père de mon enfant est Kuchiki-taicho, mais il n'est pas encore au courant. Voyez vous j'ai un peu peur de lui dire. Je...ça réaction m'inquiète tout particulièrement c'est pour cela que j'aimerais partir d'ici. Cela me permettrais de mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête mais d'aussi trouver la meilleure solution pour lui annoncer.

-Je comprends mieux votre envie d'évasion. Il est vrai qu'avec un père tel que Kuchiki-taicho, vous voulez prendre un petit moment de détente. Une famille noble comme la sienne vous fera la vie dure. Des vacances ne vous feront pas de mal, je vous laisse séjourner dans le monde humain avec une durée indéterminée et je vous souhaite bien du courage vous en aurez besoin par la suite !

Sérieux là il me fait grave flipper ! Ça veut dire quoi « je vous souhaite bon courage car vous en aurez besoin par la suite » ? Puis se regard compatissant qui vous donne l'impression que vous allez à l'abattoir. Dois-je comprendre que je suis encore plus dans la merde que je ne le pensais ? De toute façon je me casse !

Je fais une petite courbette et je pars en shunpotant jusqu'à mon appartement, je prends mes affaires et je franchis le Senkaimon direction le soleil des tropiques.

Mon problème était : _Comment dire à son taicho qu'il va être papa ?_

Ma solution est: _Bah, on ne lui dit pas et on se casse !_

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde :)**_  
_

**Je suis de retour avec une petite histoire qui fera 2 ou trois chapitres bien entendu DARK EXORCIST est toujours en cours, d'ailleurs j'ai commencée le chapitre 15 rassurez vous ^^**

**Dans tous les cas j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout comme j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos conseils pour m'améliorer et vos remarques que je prendrais bien sûr en compte.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2013 :)**

**Bisous Shimizu-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vive les vacances !...C'est qui le con qui a cafté ?!**

Ah le soleil, le calme, une petite île tranquilou pénard et une petite brise fraîche tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se détendre. Bon, seul inconvénient les incrusteurs qui ne ce sont pas gênés pour me suivre jusqu'ici. Pourquoi me suis-je arrêté chez Urahara ? La réponse magique est: Gigai. Au final j'ai dû leur expliquer mon petit problème et leur dire où j'allais. Aujourd'hui je me retrouve avec un Ichigo plus que chiant et un Urahara farceur dans les pattes. Hip hip hip oura !

La seule consolation est que Orihime et Chad sont au petit soin pour moi. Oui, eux aussi sont venues avec nous sous prétexte qu'ils prendraient soin de moi et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve sur Ichi pour la santé du bébé. Le petit bémol dans l'histoire c'est qu'Ichi me tape sur les nerfs 24/24h. J'ai une chance de cocu c'est pas possible autrement !

Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous sommes sur l'île de la réunion et je suis actuellement à ma 14ème semaines de grossesse. Ichigo se fou de ma gueule en déclarant haut et fort que j'ai pris du bide. Non mais il est bouché ou quoi ? Quand on attend un bébé on ne reste pas plat dans la logique des choses sauf cas exceptionnel. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se pose des questions sur sa santé mentale !

Malgré tout je sais que s'il agit ainsi, c'est pour m'empêcher de penser à mon capitaine. Rien que l'idée qu'il pourrait découvrir son lien de parenté avec mon bébé, cela m'horrifie au plus haut point ! Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je me suis même trouvé des passions que je n'aurais même pas soupçonné moi l'ex gros bourrin de la 11ème. La peinture est très reposante et Chad dit même que j'ai un certain talent dans se domaine.

Vous allez rire quand je vais vous raconter comment j'ai découvert mon talent caché. En fait, c'était en début d'après-midi et je me promenais tranquillement sur la plage avec Chad, quand une fille sortie de je ne sais où m'a empoigné pour une raison inconnue et m'a mit devant un chevalet en me fourrant dans les mains une palette de peinture et un verre contenant plusieurs types de pinceaux. Son mot d'ordre était : Peins ! Sérieux c'était qui cette fille ? Genre je ne la connais même pas et elle me trimbale sur toute la plage pour me mettre au travail. Ils sont ouf ces humains !

Bah au final j'ai fais ce qu'elle me demandait, de toute façon j'avais rien d'autre à faire. Au début ce que je faisais ne ressemblais pas à grand chose mais ensuite j'ai réussis à dessiner Zabimaru sur cette plage, les pattes dans l'eau et le soleil qui décline teintant mon tableau de nuance orangé. Je venais de finir mon œuvre d'art débutant quand une petite cloche sonna la fin pour tous les autres peintres. Mon ventre gargouilla m'indiquant que mon bébé avait besoin que je mange un bout. Chad remarqua que j'avais les crocs et m'apporta un cornait de frite, miam !

Puis au même instant la fille de tout à l'heure repointa le bout de son nez avec trois mecs habillés chicos. Ils observèrent mon tableau avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ça y est ils sont en extase. Pour l'orgasme repassé plus tard, hein ? Ils discutèrent de je ne sais quoi pendant que je me goinfrais mais très vite la fille se posta devant moi pour me tirer une nouvelle fois dans une destination inconnue. Franchement j'ai l'air d'un boulet qu'on traîne là où on veut ?

-Tu t'appelle comment ? Demanda la fille inconnue au bataillon.

Et c'est maintenant qu'elle me pose la question ? Non mais j'y crois pas ! C'est carrément du foutage de gueule. Et d'abord elle m'emmène où ?

-Hey, tu as perdu ta langue ou tu es muet ?

Dite, je suis devenu sourd en à peine 2 heures ou j'ai des hallucinations ? Je la regarde l'air de dire « t'avais qu'à me poser cette question avant de m'embarquer ! ». J'y crois pas elle rigole en plus ? J'ai l'air d'avoir une tête de clown ? J'ai un pif de patate, des yeux globuleux, une bouche tordu, j'ai quoi sur la tronche pour la faire rire ?

-Je constate que j'ai reçu le diplôme du rire sans problème, grognais-je.

-Roh, te vexe pas mon chou. Je m'appelle Haruna Mitsuki ravis de te rencontrer !

-Moi c'est Renji Abarai. Tu es japonaise ?

-Seulement à moitié. Je suis désolée de t'avoir trimbalé sur toute la plage pour te faire participer à ce concours de peinture, mais je devais trouver quelqu'un pour représenté mon magasin de décoration d'intérieur et celle qui devait participer s'est désistée au dernier moment. Tu semblais beaucoup admirer le paysage et je me suis dis qu'un bon peintre se devais d'admirer ce qu'il l'entour comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il verrait et toi, tu avais se regard du coup je ne me suis pas posée plus de question et je t'ai emmenée au concours. En tout cas je n'avais pas tord tu as un sacré talent, j'en suis émerveillée !

« Comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il verrait » ah ah ah laissez-moi rire ! Cela risque réellement d'être la dernière fois que je l'admire ce paysage si mon capitaine apprend la « merveilleuse » nouvelle qui grandit doucement dans mon ventre. Ouais on peut dire que la commande d'un cercueil serait la bienvenue dans l'immédiat s'il me met la main dessus. Je suis dans une galère monstre ! Il faut que je pense sérieusement à m'acheter un cercueil on ne sait jamais.

Je ne regrette pas de porter cet enfant mais j'aurais préféré qu'il soit conçu par amour et non pas par accident avec pour géniteur, un noble avec un iceberg taillé sous forme de manche à balais coincé dans le cul. Cependant, je lui dois beaucoup car grâce à lui je vais avoir une vrai famille, mon enfant ! Je sais que nous serons que tous les deux mais cela me comble toute de même de bonheur. Je ne sais pas si c'est un petit garçon ou une petite fille mais une chose est sûr, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre mon ange heureux !

Finalement, je suis devenu ami avec cette folle qui m'a fait participé à ce concours de peinture sans me demander mon avis. A chaque fois que j'ai finis des toiles je les lui montre et elle choisit celles qu'elle veut acheter pour son magasin. A ce qu'elle m'a dit, elles se vendent très vite et les gens félicites mon travail. Je suis vraiment content de l'avoir rencontré car grâce à ça j'ai compris que je n'étais pas un simple bourrin sans aucun talent. En tout cas demain est un notre et jour et c'est aussi la date de ma première exposition. C'est Haruna qui l'a organisé pour moi sous prétexte que je méritais d'être connu et apparemment ses clients la soutienne sur ce projet. Je dois avouer que cela me stress un peu. Vive les hormone !

Même si je suis d'un côté très heureux d'être enceinte, je dois bien reconnaître que c'est vachement chiant. Je comprends pourquoi les femmes sont hargneuse dans ces moments là. Celui qui déclare que c'est du pipi de chat de porter un enfant, je lui éclate la gueule. C'est vrai, je passe mon temps à aller au toilette parce que j'ai la vessie pleine, je vomis tous les matins et quand il y a une odeur que je ne supporte pas, je passe mon temps à manger tout et n'importe quoi. Ah non, ça, ce n'est pas un inconvénient, désolé ! Enfin bref, être enceinte ne signifie pas ce la couler douce.

Bon il serait peut-être temps que j'aille me coucher car demain c'est mon jour de gloire, lol. Franchement je n'y crois pas trop mais le plus important, c'est que j'aime ce que je fais !

Le lendemain matin c'est Orihime qui est venue me réveiller pour me préparer. Elle est toujours au petit soin pour moi mais parfois j'aimerais qu'elle ne me prépare pas ses trucs bizarroïdes. Je paris qu'il y a des gens qui sont déjà mort avec ces machins. Je vous jure cette fille est une psychopathe cachée. Sérieux je plein son future petit copain... Quoi que, il risque de ce suicider dès la première bouché de sa cuisine pour ne pas en remanger un jour, à moins qu'il meurt d'une intoxication. En attendant c'est moins qui suis mal barré. Mon Dieu si vous avez pitié de moi, empêché la de me faire manger cette bouffe ignoble, je vous en conjure ! Je vous promet de dire toute la vérité à mon capitaine s'il découvre la vérité et de ne plus m'enfuir si vous l'empêché de me faire avaler ça !

Miraculeusement, elle ne me fit pas manger ces trucs et me donna à la place un bon petit déjeuné concocté par Urahara lui-même. Mine de rien, ce scientifique timbré sait parfaitement cuisiné quand il s'en donne la peine. C'est-à-dire, presque jamais !

A peine avais-je finis de me préparer que ce même abrutis me tira dehors direction l'exposition en compagnie d'Orihime. Haruna nous accueillit joyeusement comme toujours et me fit un petit briefing de la journée. Dans tous les cas, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à un tel succès. Je pense qui si j'avais été encore humain, j'aurais bien fais de la peinture mon métier mais je ne suis qu'un simple shinigami donc je peux d'ors-et-déjà oublier cette option.

La journée se passa donc sans accroc sous les louanges des visiteurs mais je fus tout de même heureux que cette expo soit finit car voir des femmes et des hommes qui essaye de vous draguer à tout va toute l'après-midi ça tape sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Vous allez vous foutre de moi quand je vais vous raconter une scène mythique de fin de matinée. J'étais tranquillement entrain de discuter avec un visiteur et futur client quand un homme assez haut de taille portant un costume, qui à mon avis valait très cher, se pointa devant moi en me balançant : « Bonjour, jolie demoiselle. Je vous observe depuis un petit moment et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de venir dîner avec moi ce soir. Vous êtes vraiment une femme magnifique et je ne souhaite pas perdre une occasion en or de vous séduire ! »

Sur le moment, ma seule réaction fut de recracher mon jus de goyave sur la tronche du bourge à cause de la surprise et de m'étouffer en même temps. Moi ! Une femme ! « Perdre une occasion en or de vous séduire ». Je lui lança un regard aussi noir que les ténèbres. Bah oui le regard glacial d'un constipé de la glace n'est pas encore de mon niveau. Puis j'ai pas envie de ressembler à mon taicho, la banquise n'est décidément pas faite pour moi. En fait, les seuls potes du capitaine se révèle être des pingouins si on y réfléchis bien. Mais je m'égare ! Pour en revenir à ce type, il avait oser me confondre avec une femme. Okay, je suis enceinte mais faut pas pousser et puis ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux long qu'il faut me prendre pour une nana.

Là on peut dire que ce mec avait vexé et bafoué ma masculinité et je comptais bien lui faire sentir la différence entre un homme et une femme. Il allait prendre très cher pour son erreur impardonnable.

-Hey le bourge, il serait peut-être temps de t'acheter des lunettes ! A moins que t'es aussi con que tes pieds pour ne pas reconnaître un mec. Quand on ne sait pas on fermer sa gueule sinon on se fait éclater. D'ailleurs que fait un riche dans une petite expo ? Ah je sais ! C'est pour ne pas se taper la honte face à des tableaux célèbres auxquels vous ne connaissez même pas leurs peintres respectifs. Puis franchement, quand on a une intelligence d'une huître on n'évite de sortir de chez sois et on se barricade pour ne pas contaminer les autres de son manque de matière grise. La sortit c'est à ma droite ! Ah oui j'oubliais, votre intelligence inexistante à besoin d'un guide pour faire à peine 50m. Chad pourrais-tu raccompagner ce monsieur à la sortie sinon il risque de se perdre.

L'homme trop bouche bée ne pipa mot. T'en mieux car je l'aurais démolie. Me prendre pour une femme j'hallucine ! C'est pas des couilles qu'il a entre les jambes ce mec mais un coton-tige et deux petits pois ! Venir draguer des femmes dans une exposition c'est vraiment aberrant. Je suis quasi sûr qu'il ne s'intéresse strictement pas à l'art.

Fin, à part ce petit accrochage, le reste était vraiment génial. Nous rigolions sur le chemin du retour quand une pression spirituelle familière flotta dans l'air. Les yeux écarquillés, j'avais grave envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette, malheureusement, dès que j'ai voulu faire marche arrière il me bloqua en me ceinturant par la taille. Je suis mort !

-Tu as plutôt intérêt de t'expliquer et vite ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi mortel qu'une tempête de neige.

-C'est qui le con qui a cafté ! Hurlais-je les larmes aux yeux en désespoir de cause.

_Ma mort était cruellement proche comme quoi j'aurais vraiment dû appeler le croc-mort pour commander un cercueil !_

* * *

__**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Me revoilà donc avec la suite qui j'espère vous fera également rire. **

**Dans le chapitre 3 les explications. Attention, comment Bya-kun va réagir ;)**

**Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu autant de review, franchement je ne pensais pas en avoir 9 en revenant ^^**

**En tout cas je croise les doigts pour que vous appréciez ce chapitre.**

**Il est vrai que j'ai pour habitude de vous répondre mais n'ayant pas la santé de mon côté ces derniers temps, je ne peux hélas pas le faire aujourd'hui, désolée. :(**

**Mais je souhaite de tout coeur que vous auriez passé un bon moment en me lisant.**

**Bisous Shimizu-sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon taicho a disjoncté ! Mon dieu appelez un électricien ! Euh, un médecin !**

Des explications ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Ah oui je sais, je fais un cauchemar et je vais bientôt me réveiller. Bordel mais c'est qui le con qui à cafté ?! Je le trouve et je lui fais la peau ! Hey, mon capitaine me tiens par la taille ? Non, c'est pas possible ou sinon il a mangé un truc avarié ! A moins qu'il c'est fait piqué par une bestiole. Je lève les yeux vers Ichigo et lui lance un regard de chien battu. Il a beau être débile par moment, il a bien comprit que j'avais besoin d'aide. Grâce à dieu ou pas, il me dégagea de l'étreinte du noble qui me sers de capitaine. Une minute de plus et je faisais un malaise.

Doucement, Ichi m'assoit sur le canapé et me tend un verre de jus d'orange avec un petit sourire encourageant. Je pensais souffler un peu mais évidemment, Kuchiki-taicho ne me laissa pas un instant de répit et attaqua à la seconde où j'avais finis mon verre. C'est qu'il ne perd pas le nord...Ah oui c'est vrai, l'homme qui pouvait parler avec les pingouins ne perdra jamais le nord ! Je suppose que c'est là que je suis censé demander une corde ? Quoi que, l'idée de me pendre ne m'enchante guère.

-Pourquoi être partis sans m'informer de cette grossesse ? Je suis le père et il est hors de question que mon enfant grandisse hors des murs du manoir Kuchiki. Tu as plutôt intérêt de t'expliquer et sois convainquant !

C'est bon, là je suis énervé. J'y crois pas ! Il ose me menacer ainsi. S'il veut me tuer qu'il le dise clairement, je ne suis pas une jouvencelle en détresse. Euh... rectification, je suis bel et bien en détresse mais je ne suis pas une jouvencelle. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il n'a pas à dire les choses à demi mot. Attendez voir ce qu'il en coûte de mettre sur les nerfs une personne enceinte. Au moins sur ça je peux bénir ma grossesse.

-Parce que je ne suis pas son père peut-être ?! Grandir dans le manoir Kuchiki, pour quoi faire ? Devenir un noble imbu de lui même ? Être aussi glaciale qu'un homme cryogénisé ? Mépriser la petite classe sociale ? Se croire au dessus des autres par le simple fait d'être un noble ? Non ! Définitivement, non ! Et au comble de tout, avoir un père qui ne sera jamais capable de l'aimer!Vous êtes trop noble, trop froid pour ressentir la moindre petite émotion mais par contre pour foutre une correction à quelqu'un vous n'êtes certainement pas le dernier. Au finale, vous n'êtes pas si différent de Zaraki-taicho mais avec la noblesse en plus ! Suis-je assez convainquant ou vous en faut-il plus ? La réponse à votre question est pourtant assez visible pour tous ! Il n'y a que vous qui ne voyez pas la vérité en face. Cependant, sachez que nous ne sommes pas tous assez fou pour nous frotter à votre zanpakutô mise à part Ichigo et Yoruichi ! M'énervais-je sur mon capitaine.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi avec des têtes plus ou moins choquées ou amusées. Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ? De toute façon je m'en fou ! Je me lève ne laissant ainsi pas le temps à mon capitaine de me balancer une réplique à vous congeler sur place et alla m'allonger dans ma chambre.

Emmitouflé dans mes couvertures, bah oui je suis frileux en ce moment, je ferme mes yeux déjà humides par les larmes qui avaient commencées à couler sur le chemin. Sanglotant en silence, je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Soudain, deux bras m'enlacèrent me coulant ainsi à un corps chaud.

-Chut, ça va aller Renji-kun. Tu sais Byakuya-bo est parfois maladroit avec ses émotions et les caches mais il n'est pas insensible contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser.

Mais pleure augmentèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle me parlait de lui. On pouvait même dire que pour le coup j'avais atteins de fond du gouffre. Pourquoi ai-je couché avec la personne la plus glaciale de tout le Seireitei ? En fait, Hitsugaya-taicho et Kuchiki-taicho on dû échanger leur zanpakutô car c'est pas possible autrement.

-Je me rappel encore de Byakuya-bo quand il était petit. Ahahah, il était tellement colérique ! Je te jure dès que je lui piquais son chouchou il me hurlais dessus. Limite il ressemblait à une cocote minute avec de la fumé qui lui sort des oreilles. C'était le bon vieux temps ! Puis j'ai quittée la Soul society pour rejoindre Kisuke. Lui s'est marié avec une femme venant du Rugongai défiant ainsi le conseil des anciens mais malheureusement Hisana mourut d'une maladie inconnue 5 ans après leur mariage. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'il tien à toi, tu es son lieutenant mais aussi l'homme qui porte son enfant. Enfant qu'il n'a jamais put avoir avec elle. Il sait que tu n'es pas comme sa défunte femme, vos caractères sont bien opposés mais tu es celui qui pour la première fois a osé le défier, tu es celui qui malgré tout est toujours resté auprès de lui, tu es celui avec qui il a fait l'amour après des décennies d'abstinence. Tu l'as en quelque sorte mis au pied du mur, l'obligeant à sortir petit à petit de son carcan de glace. Laisse lui une chance de te montrer qui il est vraiment.

Toujours en pleure, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Yoruichi était là à essayer de prendre la défense de mon capitaine et ses paroles m'avaient portées un coup au cœur. Tout comme une partie du Seireitei, je connaissais l'histoire de la famille Kuchiki. Seulement, il y a une différence entre aujourd'hui et hier. Contrairement à ce qu'elle dit, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra un jour donner son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. C'est vrai, je n'ai rien fais pour lui. Prenons l'exemple de l'exécution de Rukia, c'est Ichigo qui a réussit à le faire s'ouvrir à sa sœur, pas moi ! Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a mis face au fait accomplie. Non, je n'ai rien fais !

Doucement, Yoruichi me lâcha et quitta ma chambre me laissant seul avec mes démons. Que devais-je faire ? Après tout Kuchiki-taicho est le père de mon bébé puis je ne peux pas toujours fuir. Roh, pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Mes larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues quand pour la deuxième fois une personne entoura ma taille mais cette fois je savais que c'était, Lui ! Il me tourna face à lui et fit reposer ma tête sur son torse.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est malade ? Pourquoi agit-il ainsi avec moi ? Là il est sensé me tuer avec Senbonsakura pas me consoler en me prenant dans ses bras ! Sauf si Kurotsuchi-taicho a réalisé des expériences bizarre sur lui. Ouais, non il est trop fort pour se laisser faire par ce timbré de capitaine. Ah c'est bon j'ai trouvé, il s'est pété la tronche et sa tête à fait boum par terre lui retournant ainsi le cerveau !

J'allais de supposition en supposition jusqu'à ce que la fatigue de la journée et les émotions fortes ne me rattrape. Je dormais donc tranquillement quand je sentis une main me caresser la joue. Un réveille fort peu habituelle pour moi. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, je tomba nez à nez avec mon capitaine qui me regardait avec une pointe de tendresse dans les yeux. Sérieux, c'est possible ? Ma tête a dû lui faire comprendre mon choc actuel car il prit directement la parole.

-Il faut que tu manges un peux, déclara-t-il.

j'hocha la tête et me redressa dans mon lit. Kuchiki-taicho me déposa un beau plateau bien remplis sur mes genoux, se qui me fit écarquiller les yeux. Faudrait peut-être penser de le faire examiner par Unohana-taicho. Sauf si je me suis évanouis et que du coup ma tête a cogné par terre me causant un traumatisme crâniens. Oui c'est ça je suis dans le coma. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible !

-Non, tu ne t'ai pas cogné la tête contre le carrelage tout à l'heure alors maintenant, mange !

Il lit dans les pensées maintenant ?! Sérieux, il va m'arriver quoi d'autre comme emmerde ? Je fais une collection non désirer de « problème dangereux ». Manquerait plus que mon capitaine me demande en mariage ! Ahahah, non c'est absurde c'est comme comparer un torchon et une serviette. Non, décidément non ! On ne peut vraiment pas mettre une guenille avec de la soie. Je sais, je ne suis pas très gentil avec moi-même mais imaginez vous réellement que je puisse me marié avec mon taicho et avoir plein de bébé avec pour fin « tout est bien qui fini bien ». Vous voyez ce n'est pas possible. Le « The end » serait plutôt « et il le tortura jusqu'à la mort ».

-Renji, je ne compte pas te tuer donc arrête de faire cette tête et mange sinon le bébé ne pourra pas grandir correctement.

-Euh...Vous vous sentez bien, taicho ?

-Écoute Renji ! Tu vas manger et te reposer puis demain nous retournerons à la Soul society pour faire une visite de contrôle à la 4ème division. Je veux m'assurer que le bébé soit en bonne santé et nous rentrerons au manoir.

-Commença, « nous rentrerons au manoir » ? Demandais-je ahuris.

Pardonnez ma débilité du moment mais je m'attendais plutôt à une mort lente et extrêmement douloureuse. Je suis tombé dans une dimension parallèle ou quoi ?

-C'est pourtant simple, tu vas vivre avec moi au manoir.

C'est bon, j'ai compris depuis longtemps que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que môssieur le noble capitaine de la 6ème division ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ou c'est ma tronche qui ne vous reviens pas ? Oui, bon d'accord je suis à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment mais IL M'ENERVE !

-Non !

-Comment ça, non ?

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Non c'est non, point !

-Comprend bien que je ne te laisse nullement le choix, Abarai ! J'ai volontairement passer outre ton comportement de tout à l'heure mais il n'y aura pas de seconde fois. Est-ce assez clair pour toi ?!

Je serrais les dents si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'elles allaient céder sous peu. Quelle tête de mule ! Il ne sait pas ce que signifie « non » quand on le lui dit. Bordel acheter lui un dictionnaire ! Et c'est moi l'abrutis de l'histoire, c'est l'hôpital qui ce fou de la charité ! Oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pense, j'ai un minimum de culture générale.

A cet instant je ne savais pas que j'aurais un plus gros choque que ma futur installation dans le manoir Kuchiki. Oh non ! Croyez moi, si j'avais pu lire l'avenir je me serais enfuis directement pour l'Enfer ou le Hueco mundo mais je ne serais pas resté près de mon capitaine.

-Demain prépare toi à une grosse journée car tu vas rencontrer le conseil de la famille Kuchiki entant que fiancé du chef de clan.

-Qu...QUOI ? Hurlais-je complètement choqué.

Mais faite quelque chose, mon taicho a disjoncté ! Mon dieu, appelez un électricien ! Euh, un médecin !

_J'AI DÉFINITIVEMENT UNE VIE DE MERDEEEEE !_

* * *

**Bonjour-bonjour voici le chapitre 3 avec la réaction de notre Bya-kun qui s'est fait attaquer par les hormones de notre Renji-kun**

**Comme quoi il ne faut pas faire chier une personne enceinte mdr**

**Dans le chapitre 4 la présentation de Renji au conseil Kuchiki. Comprendra t'il ce que Yama-ji à vraiment voulu dire dans le chapitre 1.**

**A vous de voir ;)**

**Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir tant de reviews que j'ai encore des étoiles dans les yeux. **

**C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je vous propose un vote étant donné que ma fic est censé ce finir au chapitre 4 avec en prime deux bonus.**

**Je vous laisse le choix de me dire si vous voulez le chapitre 4 avec les 2 bonus**

**ou**

**Si vous préférez que ma fic dure plus longtemps avec bien sur les 2 bonus finaux **

**c'est à vous de votez maintenant :)**

**Oui un Renji-kun peintre ça à tendance à choquer mais vous comprendrez bientôt ce que peinture signifie pour notre lieutenant aux hormones meurtrières.**

**Je suis l'avocat du Diable être démoniaque et sadique c'est mon métier d'ailleurs j'attends toujours ma paye Yui akuma kuro, patron indigne tsss mdr  
**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura également fait rire comme les deux derniers. **

**Il est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de paragraphe dans cette fic mais c'est surtout pour que vous vivez tout ce que pense Renji-kun car faut bien le dire il pense mais ne dis rien.**

**C'est qu'il n'est pas suicidaire le pauvre lieutenant de la 6ème. **

**J'ai hâte de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre car tout vos commentaires me remonte vraiment le moral et m'aide à ne pas me décourager face à ma santé fragile.**

**Là actuellement j'essaye de dire au revoir à ma sinusite mais elle n'est pas de cette avis -" faut vraiment que j'arrête d'aller à l'hôpital pour attraper tout et n'importe quoi.**

** Je suis déjà assez malade à mon goût pas la peine d'en rajouter! M'enfin je ne vais pas vous saouler avec ma santé version yoyo **

**et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre 4 :)**

**Bisous Shimizu-sama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous ferez souffrir bande de vieux croûtons ramolli, foi d'Abaraï !**

Quand nous sommes arrivé à la Soul society, j'étais toujours sous le choc et mon cerveau c'était mit de lui-même en fonction automatique. Franchement, j'ai atterris dans quel sorte de dimension parallèle ? Et attendez de savoir la suite qui vous fera sûrement rire, d'ailleurs. Mon taicho a dormit avec moi ! Au début je me suis dis non c'est une blague, il ne va pas piquer un somme dans le même lit que moi et tout. Bah, je me suis foutu le doigt dans l'œil et pas que le doigt si vous voulez mon avis. Quand j'ai voulu protester il m'a répondu : « Si c'est pour que tu me refasse le même coup qu'il y a un mois ce n'est pas la peine. Alors nous dormirons ensemble et je te signalerais que nous serons bientôt marié donc tu as plutôt intérêt de t'y faire. De plus si tu crois que cela m'enchante tu te trompe, Abarai ! »

Et il pense quoi ? Que ça m'éclate de dormir avec lui ? Que je suis heureux que mon bébé à pour père le noble le plus gelant de la Soul society ? Que je suis fou de joie d'aller vivre avec des nobles aussi coincés du cul et méprisant ? Non, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ! Bien sûr pour me taper encore plus sur les nerfs, môssieur ne veut plus me lâcher d'une semelle. Je me retrouve donc allongé sur l'un des lits de la 4ème avec cette fois le Grand et Majestueux Kuchiki Byakuya à mes côtés. Voyez cela comme vous voulez mais pour moi c'est plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction.

Je pestais intérieurement sur ce qui me sers de capitaine et de futur mari, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Unohana-taicho. Oh malheur, le cauchemar ne se finira donc jamais ?! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà un capitaine chieur collé au cul ! Maintenant je me tape le démon à la face d'ange de la 4ème division. J'ai vraiment dû être un pur connard dans une vie antérieur.

-Vos résultats son arrivés, Abarai-kun...

Non, c'est Kuchiki-sama, mouahahah ! Oula, Renji ferme ta gueule pour une fois ! Être enceinte ne me réussis pas. Faudrait peut-être que j'écoute ce qu'elle radote. Ouais ça serais cool, hé hé.

-...Votre tension est un peu trop élevé pour une personne enceinte...

La faute à qui ? The winner is... The captain Kuchiki ! Et on l'applaudit tous ! Bande de radin, applaudissez ! Il peut être fier de lui, maintenant il est même capable de jouer au yo-yo avec ma tension après avoir voulu me zigouiller ! A merde faut que j'écoute la suite.

-...Il vous faudra du repos et éviter tout stress ainsi que tout énervement...

Et je fais ça comment au juste ? C'est pas comme si ma dose d'énervement n'était pas à mes côtés. Je sais ! Je met mes mains devant les yeux et je cris : « S't'es caché ! ». J'aurais l'air con quand même ! Ouais, non ça ne sera pas possible d'être calme, c'est comme me demander d'être polie avec Ichi ou encore de ne pas exploser la gueule du cafteur, c'est pas faisable !

-...Je vais également vous prescrire des vitamines vous en aurez besoin à prendre le matin, le midi et le soir. Kuchiki-taicho, assurez-vous qu'il les prend correctement.

Hey, je ne suis plus un gosse ! Okay, je n'aime pas les médicaments mais je ne compte pas nuire à mon bébé ! Pff, tous les capitaines sont contre moi ou quoi ? D'abord le malade mentale de la 12ème. Je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas finir en hôpital psychiatrique. Puis, Unohana-taicho qui cherche sérieux à me foutre en pétard avec ses : « Je vous laisse le soin de lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. » ou encore « Assurez-vous qu'il les prend correctement » et le meilleur pour la fin, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le number one, Kuchiki Byakuya en personne, celui qui tient le meilleur record du tapage de nerf sur le pauvre et pitoyable Abarai Renji, c'est-à-dire moi-même.

-...Sur ce, il lui faut une alimentation équilibré mais s'il a des envies de quelconque aliment tel que des bonbons ou autre n'hésitez pas à les lui donner c'est tout à fait normal. Sinon, il y a des plats ou des odeurs qu'il ne supportera pas et le fera faire un allé direction les toilettes, ça aussi c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas, il suffit juste de lui servir autre chose et de faire disparaître l'odeur. Passons à la suite : Les sautes d'humeurs ! Ne vous étonnez pas s'il passe du rire au pleure ou de la colère à la crise de fou rire, c'est les hormones qui joue sur ses émotions, mais surtout évité de le mettre en colère car ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Tien, pour une fois qu'elle dit un truc intéressant en ma faveur ! Ah ah et toc dans vos dents ! Retenez bien taicho, on énerve pas une personne enceinte. Ouais, mais on parle de Kuchiki-taicho, il est trop noble pour faire attention au autre. Ouais, j'ai vraiment pas de chance en gros.

-...Autrement, je souhaiterais vous revoir dans 2 semaines pour faire une échographie, vous pourrez également savoir le sexe du bébé si vous le voulez.

En fait, elle a fait exprès de mettre les choses intéressantes en dernier ou je rêve ? C'est ce que je disais c'est un démon ce médecin ! Dire que je vais bientôt savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. J'ai trop trop hâte. Je lui fais un grand sourire sincère tellement je suis heureux, sourire qu'elle me retourne gentiment.

-Il y a t-il d'autre chose que je suis censé savoir ? Demanda platement le noble à la collection de manche balais haute gamme.

-Oui ! Apprendre à avoir l'air moins constipé ! Vous allez faire peur à mon bébé quand il naîtra avec cette tête aussi aimable qu'un Kurotsuchi-taicho en manque d'affection ! Cinglais-je énervé pour pas changer.

Mon taicho me foudroya du regard et augmenta sa pression spirituelle pour me faire regretter mes paroles. Ce qui eu pour effet de me mettre encore plus en colère.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes aussi aimable qu'un bloc de glace ! Pestais-je

-Toi, petit avorton, je vais te...

-Vous n'allez rien faire sauf baisser votre pression spirituelle à moins que vous préfériez que je m'en charge personnellement, Kuchiki-taicho ?

Mon capitaine restreint sa pression spirituelle et lança un regard noir à Unohana-taicho sans oublier de me congeler sur place. Il allait me le faire payer plus tard. Faut que je réapprenne à fermer ma gueule comme avant parce que je vais finir par mourir assassiné par mon futur mari. Dire qu'il y en a qui serait heureux et heureuse de pouvoir se marier avec lui... Sérieux, les nobles sont des gros maso !

-Dois-je vous rappelez qu'il est hors de question que vous malmeniez Abarai-kun avec votre pression spirituelle ou autre moyen détourné. Vous avez plutôt intérêt de bien faire attention à lui car s'il arrive dans ma division en mauvaise état vous aurez le droit à une entre-vue privé avec moi.

-Il est inutile de me le rappeler, Unohana-taicho. Abarai, lève toi ! Nous rentrons au manoir !

Oh oh je vais en chier ! Je baisse la tête et sort la queue entre les jambes si on peut dire. Il est très en colère le Kuchiki. C'est ça ne laisser les hormones guider votre conduite. Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment dans la merde. Tu t'enlise, Renji, tu t'enlise. J'espère que tous les nobles de ce manoir ne sont pas comme taicho, si je signe mon arrêt de mors. J'imagine bien le truc : « De quoi est-il mort. » et la réponse qui tue : « D'une overdose de noble constipé du cul aussi glacial que son taicho ! ». Oui c'est possible !

Nous arrivons au manoir en un temps record. Faut dire que taicho ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me reposer une seconde. Ce sauvage à l'allure de noble m'a traîné dans un shunpo super rapide et du coup me voilà aussi essoufflé qu'un porc ayant couru le marathon.

-Hum, tu fais presque pitié à voir, Abarai !

-Alors, ne me regardez pas ! c'est comme quand on est écœuré par quelque chose, on évite de le regarder. Est-ce que je vous regarde, là ? Bah, non ! Déclarais-je le plus sérieux du monde.

Je le sentis me foudroyer du regard mais il répliqua pas à mon pic à la place il me trimbala jusqu'à ses appartements. Youpi, quel honneur, pff. Il me balança dans sa chambre limite comme un déchet et me dis froidement :

-Habit toi avec les vêtements qui sont posés sur la chaise, je ne veux pas présenter au conseil un chien mal léché et écervelé. Quoi que dans ton cas, on ne peut plus rien faire pour ce qui est de ton manque d'intelligence !

Après cette tirade, il s'en alla sans se retourner quant à moi je m'écroulais par terre en pleurant. Je sais que je viens du Rukongai, que je n'ai pas des manières aussi raffinées, ni même une intelligence élevé mais je ne suis pas un abrutis pour autant. Oh si, excusez-moi ! Il faut être un abrutis pour coucher avec Kuchiki-taicho et être tombé enceinte de lui !

Mes larmes coulaient de plus en plus et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau faisant couler quelques gouttes de sangs. Seul mes sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce. Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Tout ce que je récolterais c'est de la misère même au Rukongai j'étais plus heureux qu'ici. Cela ne fait qu'une quinzaine de minutes que je suis dans ces murs et pourtant je me sens comme oppressé, démuni et malheureux. Mon cœur me fait mal et me hurle désespérément de m'enfuir loin de toute cette noblesse. Mais pour aller où ? Il me retrouvera toujours !

Recroquevillé contre le sol, je plonge peu à peu de mes pensées les plus noirs. A Inuzuri la vie était dur et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir des manières soignées quant à ma façon de parler, je ne me voyais pas déclarer poliment « Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me donner gratuitement à boire, s'il vous plaît ? Dans le cas contraire je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous voler pour pouvoir vivre. ». Non, il a toujours grandit à la dur sans qu'on ne lui tende jamais la main. C'est facile d'être hautain quand on est né dans une famille de noble. Il n'a jamais eu à se battre pour un simple bout de pain ou dormir dehors dans le froid hivernal d'Inuzuri.

Dans ce même district j'ai vu mes amis, ma famille, mourir un à un sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. A l'époque je n'étais que le spectateur d'une tragédie. S'il est triste d'avoir perdu sa femme alors qu'il apprenne que voir toute sa famille mourir sans pouvoir intervenir fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'une seule mort. Je n'ai plus personne même ma sœur de cœur m'a été volé par ce noble sans cœur ! Il m'a tout prit et à présent il veut me volé mon bébé et ma vie.

Je me relève et sèche mes larmes, je sais que j'ai les yeux rouges mais je m'en fou. Je mettrais un terme à cette mascarade qui n'a pas de sens. Je vais chercher les habits sur la chaise et m'habille rapidement, je détache mes cheveux les laissant pendre dans mon dos et adopte une posture digne. Je ne me ferais pas marcher sur les pieds par des nobles qui se croient plus fort que les autres !

Je sors de la chambre et tombe nez à nez avec un servent qui devait sûrement m'attendre pour me conduire à mon exécution nobiliaire. Il me dit de le suivre et que le conseil n'attend plus que ma présence. Je lui fais une petit signe de tête pour lui montrer que j'ai entendu et nous partons vers la salle où se déroule la réunion. Rapidement je me retrouve devant une porte en bois massif avec en son centre gravé d'or l'emblème de la famille Kuchiki. Je souffle un bon coup et ferme mon visage sur une expression neutre.

Après avoir reçu l'accord de me faire entrer, le servent m'ouvre la porte et me laisse passer. Je m'avance fièrement dans la salle le dos droit et le regard sans aucune émotion, puis je me stop près de Kuchiki-taicho qui est assit face au conseil composé d'une dizaine de personne. Chacune me lance des regards froids et haineux. De toute façon à quoi d'autre aurais-je eu le droit ? A rien d'hospitalier en tout cas !

Je me baisse pour faire une révérence au conseil et me redresse, le regard toujours aussi vide qu'à mon entrer. Kuchiki-taicho me laisse le droit de siéger à ses côtés alors j'obéis comme le chien bien élevé que je suis censé être. La tête basse, je regarde mes mains posées sur mes genoux et attend que l'on s'adresse à moi. Cela ne tarde pas car je me fais attaqué d'entrer de jeu.

-Comment vous appelez vous jeune rat du Rukongai ?

-Abarai Renji ! Répondis-je platement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire qu'un tel déchet comme vous peux faire parti d'une famille telle que celle des Kuchiki ?

-Rien ! Continuais-je en les regardants.

-Vous et votre bébé représentez une honte pour notre famille !

-Oui, on devrait vous noyez avec votre bébé !

-Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien sauf pour écarter les cuisses devant un noble !

-Vous et votre bâtard ne méritez pas de vivre !

-Vous n'êtes qu'une pute !

-Jamais la famille Kuchiki n'acceptera une chienne en chaleur tel que vous.

-Même un chien est plus intelligent que...

Plus les remarques allaient bon train et plus mes poings se serrèrent sous la colère mais je ne disais toujours rien jusqu'à ce que ce fut le mot de trop.

-Votre gosse ne portera jamais le nom des Kuchiki ! Il crèvera avant par sa simple existant dans un monde ou personne de voudra d'un tel détritus de la société. Qui voudrais d'un bâtard ? Il sera comme sa pute de « mère » en grandissant si nous laissons cela faire. Vous avez pour ordre d'avorter pour qu'un monstre pareil ne vois jamais le jour !

D'un coup je me releva faisant brûler mon reiatsu autour de moi, je ne contrôlais plus rien, seul ma rage me dictait mes actes.

-Vous ! Bande de vieux croûtons défraîchit ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de rigolo qui ce la pète parce qu'ils sont nés noble. Tout ce que vous savez faire c'est cracher sur les autres. Sérieusement, savez vous vraiment faire autre chose ? Non, C'est moins amusant que faire du tricot comme un bon petit vieux qui se respecte. Ouais, C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que vos royales fesses ne peuvent bouger de leur royale place. Excusez-moi, il ne faut pas faire attention, après tout je ne suis qu'un rat du Rukongai sans la moindre intelligence. Pour vous c'est trop dur de bouger son cul et de regarder le monde **extérieur **hors de la sphère** nobiliaire. **Mais sachez qu'ici vous commandez mais dehors vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des nobles que tout le monde méprise. Vous êtes trop hautain et trop con pour comprendre autre chose que votre noblesse à la noix ! Vous n'êtes que des nobles méprisables sans cœur et pour votre information mon « bâtard » et « la chienne en chaleur » que je suis vous EMMERDE PROFOND ? ALLEZ TOUS EN ENFER ! J'ESPERE QUE VOUS CREVEREZ TOUS DANS D'ATROCE DOULEUR ! ET SI VOUS OSEZ TOUCHER A MON BEBE...JE VOUS TUEREZ TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES SANS AUCUNE PITIE !

Ma pression spirituelle était tellement élevé qu'elle fit exploser les murs de la pièce. Fou de rage je quitta ce manoir de malheur et m'enfuis vers le Rukongai. Arrivez dans un endroit dégagé du district 80, je laissa ma haine et ma douleur intérieur exploser, les larmes que j'avais séché peu de temps auparavant recommencèrent à coulées abondamment. Plus mes émotions s'intensifièrent et plus mon reiatsu augmentait détruisant tout sur son passage.

Je perdais tout contrôle sur mes pouvoirs de shinigami quand des voix me parvinrent de loin. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles me disaient. La seule chose que je voulait c'est de faire la peau à ces nobles pour toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont osés proférer sur mon bébé et moi-même.

**Je vous ferez souffrir bande de vieux croûtons ramolli, foi d'Abaraï !**

* * *

******Bonjour-bonjour :) voici le chapitre 4 qui est moins drôle que les 3 derniers chapitres mais rassurez vous cela ne va pas duré notre Abaraï va en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ces débiles de noble.**

**Dans le chapitre 5: Byakuya va sacrément ce faire taper sur les doigts par une Unohana sérieusement en pétard et ne parlons même pas du conseil qui va regretter doublement ses paroles voir même plus. Va y avoir de la casse ! XD**

**Yui akuma kuro: Oui tu as raison, tu devrais sortir mdr. Mais je ne me plains pas d'abord. Euh tu n'étais pas obliger de préciser le paiement tu vas me faire rougir. D'ailleurs je réclame de bon droit, une augmentation, nah :p.  
**

**Shizuka: Byakuya-bo revient à Byakuya-boy c'est pour dire que c'est un petit garçon. Yoruichi s'adresse ainsi à Byakuya car elle l'a connu quand il était petit. C'est pour lui rappeler cela qu'elle l'appelle ainsi mais dans mon cas c'est pour signaler à Renji qu'elle l'a connu autrement quand il était petit. Voilà, n'hésite pas si tu as d'autre question. :)  
**

** .fukutaicho: J'ai vu que tu avais mis mes deux fics dans tes favoris et que j'étais également dans tes auteurs préférés et cela me fait grandement plaisir. Franchement merci beaucoup :). Je vais un peu mieux mais ma santé est fragile et du coup c'est un peu galère d'écrire parfois. Il y a des jours ou ça va et d'autre ou c'est pas du tout ça en plus je chope tous les microbes qui traînent tellement j'ai une santé fragile que c'est fatiguant. Oui Renji ne se laisse pas faire mais on peut dire merci à ses hormones ptdr ;). Encore une nouvelle fois merci et on se retrouve au chapitre 5 ^^.  
**

**Loupiote:**** Ne t'inquiète pas le bébé va bel et bien venir par césarienne. J'en connais un qui ne va pas aimer lol ;). Merci beaucoup de me lire et pour ma santé. Là on va pas dire que je pète la forme mais j'ai enfin dis bye bye à ma sinusite c'est déjà ça :).**

**envy974:**** Je te remercie de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre 5 te plaira tout autant :)**

**Yayuhe:**** Merci beaucoup :) j'apprécie le titre de chapitre 3. A chaque fois que je le relis il me fait marrer. Sacré Renji j'ai envie de dire mdr.**

**manon coste:**** Oui Renji à des idées loufoque sur ce qui a pu arriver à son capitaine. Faut dire qu'un Bya gentille on en voit pas tous les jours XD. Je vais mieux merci :) et nous nous reverrons au chapitre 5 :D.**

**Hesymi:**** Oui c'est sûr avec Bya on peut compter ses phrases sympa sur les doigts d'une seule main, doigts qu'il n'aura bientôt plus ptdr. Là où il déchirera vraiment les vieux chnoques c'est dans le chapitre 5 avec une bonne dose d'humeur et de rebellions :D. **

**hinukoi:**** Oh kami-sama c'est un mirage je ne peux y croire. Ma Imoto-chan qui me laisse une review o.O euh... excuse moi de te poser cette question mais t'ai contaminée avec ma sinusite ? Oui t'inquiète je connais déjà ta réponse et au pire on se voit au lycée :p. Merci beaucoup mais t'inquiète ça va mieux j'ai pas encore tout à fais une tête normal mais bon tu sais bien pourquoi, vive les maladies qui ne se casse pas ! lol bon vaut mieux en rire, hein ;)**

**Cherry-Kun:**** Oui comme tu as pu le voir la rencontre à été explosive dans tous les sens du terme. Tu as tout compris mais attention on ne sait jamais ce que les hormones feront faire à Renji ;) Je te laisse voir si le taicho du pôle nord se dégèle un peu au fil des chapitres mais il peut dès maintenant faire attention, à son comportement car ça va chier des bull pour lui dans le chapitre 5 ;) Merci beaucoup, je vais mieux raison pour laquelle je vous répond à tous individuellement et j'espère que je pourrais encore le faire par la suite :)**

**Alice: J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre même s'il est moins drôle que les deux autres :) et ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai pas encore finis avec cette fic compte sur moi pour te donner du rêve avec ce couple que tu affectionne, le manoir Kuchiki va avoir de l'animation XD. Merci pour tes 2 reviews et on se retrouve au chapitre 5 :)  
**

**Kitotekika: Oui, pauvre Renji ça on peut le dire. Il a une vie de merde lol mais qui sait peut-être que le destin acceptera de le récompensé d'avoir tenue aussi longtemps avec un sacré manque de chance ;)**

**Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews elles me font toutes chaud au coeur et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre.**

**Je tiens également à vous remercier pour m'avoir donnée vos avis sur le vote et je vous annonce donc que cette histoire continuera encore de vous faire rire pour un bon bout de temps :)**

**Je vous dis donc à très vite pour le chapitre 5**

**Bisous Shimizu-sama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Renji is back mes Charognes ! Et je vous emmerde tous mouahahah !**

Je poussa un léger gémissement en bougeant dans mon lit. Euh... attendez, j'ai bien dis lit ? Non, mais parce que au dernière nouvelle j'étais au Rukongai. J'ai un sérieux problème psychologique ou il y a une explication logique ? Il est claire que je préférerais la deuxième solution mais avec ma chance légendaire, c'est peu probable. Fin je verrais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Roh, mais y a pas quelqu'un dans ce maudit hôpital ?! HÔPITAL ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je fou à l'hôpital ? Oui, je sais j'ai deux de tension mais pour excuse je peux vous dire que j'ai mal partout comme si je m'étais fais écrabouillé par un géant, j'ai un mal de crâne pire qu'un lendemain de cuite et en plus je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterris là. Pas par l'opération du saint esprit en tout cas !

Tiens, la porte s'ouvre. Gloups ! Unohana-taicho, dès le réveille ça vous fou les boules grosse comme des pastèques, surtout avec ce sourire d'une douceur infinie où on sait qu'il se cache le sadisme le plus terrible de toute la Soul society ! Ne me dite pas que je vais avoir le droit à un savon ? En tout cas elle n'a pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Bon, d'accord ça ne se voit pas mais quand on la connaît un minimum on sait quand faut prendre la poudre d'escampette et la faut carrément aller se cacher.

-Ravis de vous savoir réveillé, Abarai-kun. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Euh, beaucoup moins bien depuis que vous êtes dans ma chambre ! Ta gueule Renji, pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme là ! Comment je me sens ? Bah c'est simple. Très très furax ! Cette bande de noble à la con, je vais me les faire et bien en plus. Bien sûr quand je dis que je vais me les faire, je ne parle pas de truc sexuelle, on est bien d'accord ? Non, parce qu'on sait jamais. Ichigo, lui serait capable de penser que j'ai envie de bouffer du noble sauté à la poêle juste parce que je suis enceinte et que du coup je passe mon temps à manger.

-J'ai mal partout et ma tête me lance, déclarais-je platement.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Kurosaki-san et Yoruichi-sama vous ont emmené ici en urgence à cause d'une perte de contrôle sur votre reiatsu. A ce que j'ai compris vous avez tout dévaster sur un rayon de 2km aux alentours et...

Oh merde ! Je vais me faire engueuler, aïe, aïe, aïe. Par pitié épargné moi, je vous en conjure, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès ! C'est la faute de ces abrutis de nobles de pacotilles ! Ce sont de vrai charognes, moches et fripées qui ne cherche qu'à bouffer vos entrailles fraîches.

-Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant 3 semaines...

Oh la vache ! Non, je n'ai pas vue de petite vache volante qui par inadvertance a bu du red bull. Je reprend donc, OH MY GOD MICHEL ! Que viens faire un Michel là dedans ? Bon, oubliez Michel, on s'en fou de lui mais BON SANG ON POURRAIT PAS M'EXPLIQUER ! 3 semaines, 3 PUTAIN DE SEMAINES DANS LE COMA ! Mon Dieu, mon bébé ? Paniquais-je soudainement en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, votre bébé va bien mais c'était moins une ! Heureusement que Kurosaki-san et Yoruichi-sama ont eu l'intelligence de vous emmener directement dans ma division en un temps records.

Nom de Dieu ! Oui, oui c'est pas bien de jurer mais ce Dieu bidule chouette ne m'a pas gâté non plus. Espèce de radin sans cœur ! Elle veut me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Après 3 semaines dans le coma je ne compte pas décliner à peine réveillé. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement et caresse mon ventre tendrement par réflexe.

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé pour que vous perdiez tout contrôle sur votre reiatsu ?

Dois-je en conclure que c'est ma punition pour avoir juré précédemment ? Je suppose que oui ! Dieu indigne ! Bon, on respire calmement et on caresse son bidon pour ne pas perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle.

-L'iceberg, euh je veux dire Kuchiki-taicho, ma emmener voir les membres du conseil juste après m'avoir dit que je n'étais qu'un chien du Rukongai écervelé. Ses paroles m'ont faits très mal, étant né dans le district 78 je n'ai pas eu de vrai famille et j'ai dû faire des choses horribles. Cependant, je m'étais juré que plus jamais je ne serrais traité comme un moins que rien et j'ai été traité pire qu'une merde. En somme le conseil Kuchiki au royal popotin de luxe m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un pauvre et répugnant rat du Rukongai doublé d'une chienne en chaleur qui risquait de mettre au monde un monstre qui mettrais la honte aux « irréprochables » Kuchiki par sa simple existence. Ils ont finis par dire que j'avais pour ordre d'avorter car un tel bâtard méritait d'être noyé comme sa putain de « mère » ! Pour faire court, c'est ce qui m'a mis dans un état de rage noir et qui ma fait perdre le contrôle.

-Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais m'occuper de tout. Reposez-vous à présent ! Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard dans la journée.

Oh oh ! Non je ne suis pas le père noël ! J'ai l'air d'être gros avec une barbe blanche ? Non, bah alors aucun commentaire ! Elle a l'air sacrément contrariée, gloups, j'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui subira son mécontentement ! Je me recalais confortablement pour m'endormir quand j'entendis hurler dans le couloir.

-KUCHIKI-TAICHO DANS MON BUREAU, IMMEDIATEMENT !

Puis ce fut suivis par des protestations et des boom. Euh, il se passe quoi dans ce bureau ? Je crois que le mieux avec elle c'est d'éviter la 4ème division en cas de connerie. Taicho doit subir le martyr, mouahahah bien fait pour ta gueule le snob constipé de la glace ! Si vous saviez très cher noble pingouin à quel point je vous ferais souffrir une fois remis sur pied, ça va chier des prunes ! Façon de parler bien sûr j'ai pas un prunier dans le bide mais un bébé.

Je m'endormais tout doucement quand je sentis un douce caresse sur ma joue et une odeur de sakura embauma l'air autour de moi finissant ainsi par définitivement m'endormir. Taicho a dû vraiment se prendre une sacré correction pour être aussi tendre avec moi. Unohana-taicho devrait le punir plus souvent, fut ma dernière pensée.

* * *

Une semaine était à présent passé et Ichigo ainsi que Kuchiki-sama et Yoruichi étaient venu souvent me voir. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai appris par Ichi que mon taicho c'était fait engueulé comme du poisson pourri par Yamamoto-sotaicho, Unohana-taicho et même par Ukitake-taicho. Puis un peu plus tard Yoruichi m'a raconté qu'elle c'était déplacée avec le Sotaicho pour voir le conseil Kuchiki et qu'ils avaient tous prient cher par Yamamoto. Le central 46 avait même passé un savon à ces nobles aussi orgueilleux qu'un bouc et encore c'est méchant pour le bouc. Quoi qu'il en soit le central 46 et Yamamoto-sotaicho ont prient ma défense car je suis un vice-capitaine et ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'en perdre un juste après la guerre d'hiver contre Aizen. Puis étant le premier homme enceinte ils ne souhaites pas que je clams.

Bah oui, imaginez je suis une star ! Non, c'est une blague. Je suis plutôt un monstre de foire. En fait je devrais faire une carrière dans le cirque. Je vois bien le truc : « Bonjour, je me présente je m'appelle Renji et je suis hermaphrodite... Oui comme les escargots... Non, ta gueule je ne bave pas ! ». Je parie que je suis répertorié dans les 30 personnes les plus zarbi de la Soul society. En quelle position, ça, j'en sais rien. Par contre le premier c'est sûr, c'est Kurotsuchi-taicho sans aucun doute !

Enfin bref, ça fait quand même un mois que je suis ici à ne pas pouvoir bouger de mon lit et je m'ennuie grave. Sérieux les gens de la 4ème division sont aussi ennuyeux qu'un cadavre. Quoi que..Vous me direz, ils en voient des morts tous les jours ou presque. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ressembles tous à des zombies ! Qui sait...

Aujourd'hui, je suis à ma 18ème semaines de grossesse et Unohana-taicho m'a dit qu'elle me ferait mon échographie dans 10 minutes. J'ai trop trop hâte que je pourrais danser la zumba sur mon lit...si je pouvais me lever bien sûr car je ne tiens pas plus de 10 minutes debout et encore c'est déjà moins pire qu'au début.

Actuellement mon taicho est assit juste à côté de moi et ne bouge pas d'un poil. Limite on pourrait le prendre pour une statue de glace. En fait, il fait la déco de ma chambre et sers parfois de porte manteau. Non, je déconne ne me prenez pas au sérieux. Je me tortille dans mon lit en attendant mon « charmant » médecin quand celui-ci arrive, halleluja !

-Allongez-vous correctement Abarai-kun que je puisse vous mettre le gèle sur le ventre. Attention ça risque d'être froid.

Bordel, elle ne pouvait pas le dire avant plutôt que de me balancer ça en même temps. Quand je vous dis et redis que ce médecin est sadique. Bon, on se concentre sur l'écran à côté. Tiens, le taicho des glaces à fondu. Puré, il plonge ses mains dans un seau de glace tous les matin ou quoi ? Sérieux il a les mains gelés. Euh...attendez...arrêt sur image. Il me tient la main là ou j'ai des hallucinations ? On va dire qu'être resté trop longtemps à la 4ème division m'a atteins le cerveau.

Je sers un peu la main de mon taicho et me reconcentre sur l'écran à mes côtés. Faudra qu'on m'explique un jour comment les docteurs font pour voir quelque chose là dedans. Franchement à par voir une tâche qui bouge et qui ne ressemble à rien, c'est tout ce que je vois. Une tache...qui bouge...Oh merde !

-Messieurs, vous voyez cette petite tâche qui gigote ? Et bien c'est votre bébé ! Il est en pleine forme malgré les circonstances rassurez vous.

Non, j'y crois pas ! Je viens de dire que mon bébé ne ressemblait à rien ! Bah ça commence fort ! Mon pauvre chéri, désolé papa n'a pas fait attention. J'y pense...Je suis son papa ou sa « maman ». On dit comment dans un cas pareil ? Oh la vache, ça y est j'ai le mal de tête qui ce pointe. On verra ça plus tard y a pas le feu au lac. Ah si, le Kuchiki-taicho se dégèle y a le feu au lac finalement.

-Voulez-vous savoir le sexe du bébé ?

-J'aimerais bien mais c'est comme Renji le veux, répondit tendrement mon taicho.

Euh...je me suis sacrément fracassé la tête contre le sol il y a quatre semaines ou j'ai des problèmes d'auditions ? Parce que je comprends qu'il n'a pas envie de s'en reprendre plein la gueule mais pas la peine de jouer la comédie ! Je le regarde l'air totalement choqué, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Je sais, j'ai l'air sexe ! Il me sourit et me fait un bisou sur le front avant de s'expliquer. Ouais le choc par terre à du endommager mon cerveau !

-Tu as autant le droit que moi de donner ton avis, après tout c'est toi qui porte notre premier enfant.

Qu'avez vous fait de mon capitaine ? Vous l'avez remplacé par une doll ? C'est une expérience de Kurotsuchi-taicho ? Il s'est prit le bureau de Unohana-taicho sur la tête ? Mais merde, que lui avez vous fait ? Je me reprend vite fait car j'ai conscience de ressembler à un débile mental et me tourne face à Unohana-taicho.

-J'aimerais savoir également le sexe du mon bébé !

-Très bien...Félicitation c'est un petit garçon, nous annonce t-elle le sourit au lèvre.

J'y crois pas ! Un petit garçon ! J'ai une larme qui coule sur ma joue par l'émotion suivit par plusieurs autres. Puré, fichus hormones. Je vais enfin pouvoir trouver un prénom pour mon bébé. Je suis si heureux ! Kuchiki-taicho me prend dans ses bras et me berce tendrement. J'ai l'impression de rêver et qu'en faite je ne me suis jamais réveillé. Il a un sérieux problème de dédoublement de la personnalité celui là. Un coup il vous fait sentir comme de la merde en vous lançant des pics à la gueule et le jour d'après il est tout gentil. Faudrait peut-être qu'il envisage à consulter un spécialiste !

-Vous pouvez à présent rentrer chez vous mais ne restez pas seul et interdiction de rester trop longtemps debout. De plus je viendrais vous voir trois fois par semaines pour vérifier votre état. Sur ce, vous pouvez y aller.

Tout content de sortir enfin de cette prison, je déchanta rapidement quand mon taicho me souleva dans ses bras pour me porter dans un palanquin de luxe. J'allais gueuler quand je me rappela que marcher ce n'était pas encore ça. Je poussa un soupir de frustration et me laissa finalement faire, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Sur le trajet je repensa aux vieux croûtons et étira un sourire sadique.

**Renji is back mes charognes ! ** **Et je vous emmerdes tous, mouahahah !**

* * *

**Bonsoir ou bonjour à toutes et à tous :)**

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 qui je dois vous l'avouer n'était pas sur de sortir ce week-end. En effet j'ai une dissertation de philo à faire plus une synthèse de littérature. Puis pour combler le truc j'ai fais un gros malaise jeudi matin mais je suis quand même aller en cours après mettre réveillée de mon évanouissement. Je sais ça fais un peu maso mais bon je suis en terminal j'ai pas trop le choix. Tout ça pour vous dire que c'est un exploit que le chapitre 5 soit là.**

**Ayant actuellement un migraine à réveiller un mort et en vu de mon état pathétique du moment. Je ne serais pas apte à vous répondre pour ce chapitre là et j'en suis amèrement déçu. Pourtant j'avais commencé à tous vous répondre mais mon ordi en a décidé autrement -" il cherche la guerre en fait. J'essayerais de tous vous répondre au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

**PS: Yui Akuma Kura pendant que j'y pense. Mon chapitre 5 est posté donc techniquement j'ai le droit à une augmentation, hein? XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Euh...Allô suis-je bien à l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Ah dieu merci ! J'aimerais interner mon taicho dans votre établissement le plus vite possible !**

Cela fait bientôt une semaine que je suis coincé au lit et j'en ai marre mais vraiment marre ! En plus je dors dans le lit de taicho. Oui, j'ai bien dis lit et non futon. Héhéhé, I'm démoniaque. Je peux remercier Unohana-taicho pour ses techniques de négociation et de torture en tout genre. Faut dire qu'elle est pas mal calé mine de rien !

En fait pour tout vous expliquer, on venait d'arriver au manoir avec le palanquin quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais devoir me coltiner le futon étant donné que ces nobles coincé du trou son en kif sur le japon traditionnel. Sauf que bien évidemment, moi ça ne m'arrange pas du tout. Bah oui, réfléchissez ! Je suis enceinte de quatre mois et j'ai un sacré bidon maintenant, alors imaginez moi dormir par terre sur un futon et la difficulté que j'aurais à me mettre debout déjà que ce n'est pas glorieux à la sortie d'un lit. Sérieux, en fait c'est fait pour qu'on reste cloué au sol !

Au final j'ai tapé une gueulante en prétextant qu'à cause d'eux j'avais faillis perde la vie et celle de mon bébé, que j'ai dû rester un mois à l'hôpital et qu'un futon ce n'est pas confortable du tout quand on attend un bébé.Tout ça en ajoutant que s'ils n'étaient pas capable de me donner un lit alors j'irais dormir chez le Sotaicho et qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre que j'étais « merveilleusement » bien traité.

Bien sûr ça a eu son petit effet. Faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de se faire passer un autre savon. Quoi que ça ne leurs feraient pas de mal et ça les décongèleraient peut-être. Cependant, quitte à avoir un lit autant en avoir un au top. J'ai donc choisis un lit King size et pour bien faire mon chieur j'ai absolument voulu celui tout rond en cuir blanc avec une tête de lit matelassée également en cuir, ce qui est génial quand je me redresse en position assise. Le plus drôle fut leurs têtes. Bah oui style traditionnel cassé par un style baroque, ça tue !

Ouais mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines car après le lit c'est les vacheries ! Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis bloqué dans mon lit King size que je ne peux pas me venger. J'ai commencé en n'adressant plus la parole à taicho sauf pour le clasher. Je suis de plus en plus grincheux je l'avoue mais comprenez moi je ressemble à une montgolfière et encore je suis gentil. Le seul bon côté est que dû coup pour m'occuper et me venger par la même occasion, je suis devenu un tyran pour les nobles.

Hey ouais Renji is back et ça fait mal ! Je suis actuellement dans le jardin, pour une fois, quand « mon cher » et « tendre » capitaine ramène sa glace. Il me regarde bizarre, hum il me prépare un truc celui là. Je lui lance un petit sourire genre « oui, oui je suis heureux de te revoir », pff crève charogne, nah ! Je me retourne et commence à marcher doucement avec l'aide de Hanataro quand j'entends :

-Renji attend moi !

Je fais genre je ne suis pas là, tu ne me vois pas et je n'ai rien entendu et vaux mieux d'ailleurs, donc j'accélère le pas autant que possible mais vu que j'ai la poisse c'est peine perdu, mes jambes me lâchent et Hanataro me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol. Foutu jambes à la noix ! Vous ne pouvez pas servir à quelque chose au moins quand j'en ai absolument besoin ?! Maintenant je vais me taper Rukia et ses questions. A la franchement, merci ! Je fais comment maintenant , hein ?

-Oh mon dieu ! Renji, tu vas bien ?

Sérieux, Rukia tu as régressée depuis que tu traînes avec ces nobles de pacotilles. J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Je ne sais pas moi, quand on voit une personne qui n'est même pas foutu de rester debout sans que ses jambes ne le lâchent, je ne considère pas cette personne comme allant bien, surtout après trois semaines de coma ! Je lui sors un autre de mes sourires préfabriqués pour la rassurer et me relève avec l'aide au combien inestimable de Hanataro.

-Je vais bien ! Que veux-tu, Rukia ?

-J'aimerais que nous discutions, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Mais bien sûr prend moi pour plus bête que je ne le suis ! Tout ce que tu cherches à savoir, c'est si j'ai forcé ton si précieux Nii-sama à deux balles ! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis en cloque ! Je l'ai violé et j'ai grave kiffé, maintenant il reste juste à le dépouiller de sa fortune, mouahahah ! Non mais elle s'est prit une météorite sur la tête ou quoi ? Y a vraiment des jours où je me demandes si nous avons réellement grandit ensemble !

-Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préférerais aller me reposer tranquillement.

En gros, dégage tu me gène ! Je vous l'avez bien dis, je suis d'une humeur de chien. Bah oui, une bâtarde de chienne ne devient pas une pure race de luxe en un peu plus d'un mois. Si elle continu à me regarder avec ses yeux qui vous lancent un « mais je ne te demandes pas ton avis, Renji », je vais faire un malheur ! Je me détourne près à retrouver mon lit mais elle est aussi collante que de la glu.

-Ça ne durera pas très longtemps, promis !

Mais tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton « promis » ! Et après c'est moi qu'on prend pour un con quand je ne comprends pas un truc. Je sais qu'elle l'aime son Nii-sama et je ne vais pas le torturer à mort... Bon, peut-être juste un peu ! Mais en attendant c'est lui qui me les brises en m'obligeant à vivre ici ! Je ne fais pas plus attention à elle sachant très bien qu'elle me suivra et continu mon chemin à la vitesse d'un escargot. Je devrais essayer d'en prendre et faire la course avec eux. Bah ouais, entant qu'animal de foire on s'entendra bien !

Hanataro m'aide à doucement m'installer dans le lit quand le panneau en toile de riz s'ouvre sur devinez qui ? Allez y, c'est pas très compliqué ! Si vous voulez je vous donne même des indices ! Tout le monde se concentre c'est partit pour des questions pour un champion...Go, go, go ! Il est aussi blanc qu'un cadavre et aussi gelé que lui dans tous les sens du terme, il est plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vous les briser, il a une collection inimaginable de manche à balais de luxe, son égaux prend tellement de place qu'il n'arrive presque plus à passer les portes et le dernier indice...Il est un Bip* de bon Bip* au pieu ! Euh... c'est quoi ces « BIP* » ? Oh, oh je m'égare, hum excusez-moi. Enfin bon, vous avez assez d'indice.

C'est qui-qui ? C'est Yama-ji ! Non je déconne. La personne mystère est le très vénéré, Kuchiki Byakuya, et on fait une courbette puis on le fuck... euh je veux dire et on lui fait un sourire pour pub de dentifrice. Rukia fait un grand sourire à son grand frère chéri et moi je le snob on m'allongeant. Je sais que c'est pas cool mais les deux dans la même pièce ça à de quoi vous saouler. Je commençais doucement à m'endormir quand une main vint caresser tendrement mon ventre déjà bien arrondit. Je me sentais si bien dans cette position quand une petite lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit.

Mon corps eu pour seul réponse de sursauter au contacte de cette douce main. Je me retourna très lentement pour faire face à mon taicho. Là, sérieux plus ça va et plus il perd la tête ! Cependant, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car mine de rien ça fait du bien. Il est allongé près de moi sur le dessus de la couette. Rukia est toujours là mais au fond de la chambre comme pour nous laisser un minimum d'intimité. Intimité inutile si vous voulez mon avis. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle nous regarde avec tendresse et un trop plein d'étoile dans les yeux à mon goût. Pourquoi faut-il que ma sœur de cœur soit une accroc aux yaoi ?

Malgré les apparences, cette scène interdite aux moins de 16 ans est entièrement fausse. Bon j'exagère, interdite aux moins de 12. Quoi ? C'est trop vieux...bah tant pis ! Bon je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Donc cette scène de tendresse limite guimauve est complètement préfabriquée ! Oui, comme mes sourires de ces temps si ! Roh, m'emmerdez pas ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse un sourire sincère dans ce manoir à la con entouré d'une tonne de nobles aussi constipés les un que les autres ? Et bah oui, on fait un sourire de cocu !

-Je pensais que c'était un peu risqué que vous soyez marié ensemble mais en fait vous êtes magnifique tous les deux. Merci, je n'ai plus aucune crainte pour votre mariage à venir. Mes félicitations Nii-sama, Renji. Je vais vous laissez seul ! A demain.

Kuchiki-taicho hocha simplement la tête et quand la porte se referma il s'éloigna rapidement de moi. Ouais, apparemment je suis une bâtarde de chienne enragée. Faut pas m'approcher sinon je vais vous contaminer ! Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, au moins je m'aurais fais un plaisir de le contaminer, snif. Pourquoi vous me regardez avec ces yeux bizarres ? Non , je ne suis pas maso ! Mais si je vous dis que je ne le suis pas, zut ! Je veux juste faire chier le plus possible maître pingouin !

Y a des jours où je me demande quelles sont les véritables propriétés de ce fichu nuage rose bonbon car comme on peut le savoir, Kurotsuchi-taicho à tendance à cacher certaines informations sur ses expériences. Je souffle bruyamment avant de me réinstaller confortablement dans MON lit King size venu tout droit du monde des humains.

Mais bien sûr, vu qu'on ne peut jamais être tranquille ici, je fus interpellé par le grand et vénéré taicho de la sixième division qui eu l'amabilité et la gentillesse de m'adresser la parole à moi simple chien galeux qui parfois lui sert de vice-capitaine. Et on lui lance des roses pour le félicité ! Mais allez y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Les roses c'est jolies et ça piques y a rien de mieux pour lui refaire discrètement le portrait ! Non, je ne suis pas sadique...Roh, rigolez pas, c'est pas drôle. Bon, bon j'avoue ! Peut-être un peu...mais c'est les hormones. Non, je ne me fou pas de vos gueules ! Je n'oserais ja-mais. Hé hé, faut bien rire un peu ! Je suis sadomaso mouahahah ! Oh, oh je perd la boule ! Allez Renji, reprend toi et écoute le vilain monsieur avec sa toiture sur la tête !

-Après notre mariage tu devras porter ça mais en attendant essaye les simplement. Tu devrais être en mesure de les mettre à moins que ton intelligence soit encore plus limité que je ne le pensais ! Me dit-il en me balançant une boite en bois gravée avec l'emblème des Kuchiki.

Vas y mon chien, ramasse ! C'est bien va chercher ! NON MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI LE PINQOUIN GEANT ! Je vais le foutre en laisse et l'attacher au pied du Sokyoku avec un costume d'Hello Kitty ! Je suis sûr que même dans un tel accoutrement, il serait encore capable de faire peur aux mômes !

-Mon intelligence va très bien ! Par contre votre lancé reste à désirer. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'un noble ai un esprit pratique étant donné qu'il met tout dans sa soit disant intelligence. Après il n'y a plus de place pour les choses pourtant si simple à réalisé qu'un enfant de 4 ans est capable de maîtriser. C'est si désolant...

Il me lance un regard noir que j'ignore facilement avant d'ouvrir la fameuse boi-boîte en bois. Il est cinglé ou quoi ? Faut sérieusement l'interner ! Je ne mettrais jamais de ma vie une telle chose sur ma tête ! C'est un scandale, un scandale ! Je refuse votre honneur ! Euh, merde je m'égare encore. Non mais franchement, dite moi que c'est une blague, que je rêve mais pas que c'est la réalité.

Dans la fameuse boîte se trouvait une toiture de luxe légèrement différente de celle de mon taicho. Je ne suis pas une maison qui à besoin d'un toit je suis gros mais quand même. Je lui lance un regard de la mort qui tue avant de lui balancer sa taule. Et c'est un magnifique tire, la taule va atterrir dans les buts, oui, oui et buuuuuuuuuuut. On peut féliciter le tireur ! Merci, merci ! Oh oui, excusez-moi ! Je lève les yeux vers mon capitaine et lui dis :

-Ça c'est un beau tire mais on n'a vraiment pas les même valeurs ! Essayez encore !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras obliger de les porter ! La semaine prochaine tu seras mon mari et il est hors de question que tu déshonneur encore plus le clan Kuchiki !

- « Déshonoré », quelle mot si familier à votre noble bouche ! Vous savez quel est votre problème à vous les nobles ? C'est simple et il ne tien qu'en un seul mot "Famille" ! Vous vous considérez comme un clan et non une famille et cela met pitoyable ! La seule différence qui existe entre vous et nous les pauvres clébards du Rukongai est, mise à part l'argent, la connaissance du mot famille ! Une chose que vous ne connaîtrez jamais et que vous ne comprendrez jamais ! Crachais-je méchamment.

Pour la première fois depuis dès jours, je me releva rapidement et commença à quitter la chambre sans aucune aide, sachant que Hanataro était partit après m'avoir aider à m'allonger. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand deux bras me retournèrent et me plaquèrent doucement contre la porte. La seconde d'après, des lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes dans un baiser enflammé. Sa langue força l'entrer de ma bouche pour venir jouer avec sa jumelle. Des papillons éclatèrent dans mon ventre et sans que je ne sache comment, je me retrouvais allongé sur le lit avec mon taicho au dessus de moi. Je dois bien l'avouer, il embrasse comme un Dieu !

Puis les vêtements volèrent dans la chambre, j'avais si chaud tout allait si vite comme deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et qui avaient besoin de se rassasiez de l'autre. On ne faisait à présent plus qu'un. Le plaisir s'intensifiait de plus en plus. C'était tellement bon ! Il entrelaça nos mains ensemble pendant que je perdais peu à peu pied. Ma dernière pensé avant d'atteindre le précipice fut :

**Euh...Allô suis-je bien à l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Ah dieu merci ! J'aimerais interner mon taicho dans votre établissement le plus vite possible !**

* * *

**Coucou vous allez bien ? **

**Je suis désolée de mon retard de publication mais ma santé à toujours tendance à aller de travers, puis j'avais une tonne de devoir du coup j'ai pas tenu la distance. Mais je vous reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 6.**

**J'avais des questions à vous poser suite à une review. On m'a dit que ma fic était trop vulgaire et que par conséquence mon histoire ne ressemblait pas à l'univers de bleach. Pour cela je tenais à m'expliquer. Il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas tant de vulgarité, cependant nous sommes ici dans une fic et non pas dans bleach lui-même, je ne cherche pas à plagier Tite Kubo. J'ai intentionnellement donner une dimension différente à ma fic en gardant les bases. De plus je tiens à préciser que Renji est enceinte dans ma fic et que par conséquence cela joue sur ses humeurs et son langage assez fleurit. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi dans une situation pareil je ne resterais pas forcément poli. **

**Pour en revenir à ma question je tenais à vous demander si ma fic était trop OOC ?**

**Car cette même personne m'a fait la remarque que trop de OOC tue le OOC. Je tiens donc également à dire que je ne trouve pas que mon histoire soit trop OOC de plus comme je l'ai dis précédemment, Renji attend un bébé donc il est normal d'en avoir. **

**Et pour finir l'un des problèmes de ma fic je tenais à préciser qu'effectivement il y a des fautes mais je ne suis pas parfaite et je m'excuse qu'il y en ai mais comprenez que mon état ne me permet pas toujours de faire les choses bien mais je voulais simplement quand même offrir le chapitre à mes lectrices et lecteurs s'il y en a. Je suis consciente d'avoir besoin d'une bêta et je prend en compte tout commentaire même s'ils sont dur à digérer. Mais me dire que je finirais par ne plus avoir de lecteur est un commentaire qui fait mal. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir poursuivre cette histoire car cette review me fait me remettre en cause.**

**Suis-je une bonne auteur ? Vais-je vraiment perdre des lecteurs ? Méritais-je réellement toutes vos reviews ? Ma fic mérite t-elle réellement que je la poursuive ? Toutes ces questions tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Malgré tout, ayant commencé le chapitre 6 il y a quelques temps j'ai tout de même décidé de le continuer pour vous le donner et aussi vous confier mes pensées actuelles concernant mon histoire. Je tiens à elle mais mon courage et mon enthousiasme s'est envolés ne me laissant que la mélancolie. **

**J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez apprécié mon chapitre.**

**Avec mes sincères excuses**

**Shimizu-sama**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fait péter le son DJ et balance toi de gauche à droite !**

La vache c'est quoi ce truc dure ?! Fait chier qui à foutu une planche à pain sur mon oreiller ? Wazaaaaaaaaa ! C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que je fou dans les bras de taicho avec la tête sur son torse ? Oh, OH ! Merde ! Dite moi que je n'ai pas recouché avec lui ! Par pitié je vous en conjure, j'en ai marre des trucs tordu ! De toute façon les pires situations c'est toujours pour bibi, snif !

Bon, c'est pas que ce n'est pas chaud, confortable et tout mais là faut que je me casse avant que maître pingouin se réveille. Alors, on retire doucement le bras qui est autour de ma taille eeeet yesss c'est dans la poche, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Et maintenant on se relève délicatement, j'y suis presque et oui c'est bon la dernière ligne droite est presque franchit. Le chien va bientôt pouvoir quitter la niche et...Merde ! Connard lâche moi je ne suis pas ton doudou !

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça de si bon matin, Renji ?

Gloups ! Je fais genre j'ai rien entendu, je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, je suis innocents. Je m'installe plus confortablement dans ses bras et lui dépose un bisou sur l'épaule mine de rien. Aller tombe dans le panneau par pitié ! Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux et soupir. Sérieux, ça lui arrive de soupirer ? Dans son système robotiser, le mode émotion humaine à dû sacrément rouiller depuis le temps !

-Je n'aime pas me répéter, Renji.

Roh c'est bon je suis enceinte pas con ! J'ai bien compris que mon détournement de situation n'a pas marché ! Espèce de robot pingouin des glaces ! En fait, où comptais-je aller ? Tien, mon ventre gargouille. Bah je suppose que j'aurais squatté la cuisine.

-Manger ! J'ai faim ou plutôt le bébé à faim. Je me demande de qui il tien ? Rigolais-je tout seul.

-Allons prendre une douche et après nous irons manger ! Me répondit il en se levant.

Je reste comme deux ronds de flans à le regarder se diriger vers l'autre côté du lit et me soulever dans ses bras. Dite, j'ai un bug ou c'est la fin du monde ? C'est pas parce qu'on a fait des choses pas du tout catholique toute la nuit qu'il a le droit de me prendre pour une poupée Barbie ! Déjà, d'une je n'aime pas le rose, de deux je ne suis pas blond et de trois JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

Il me dépose sous la douche et allume l'eau chaude. Je suis près à râler quand il me coupe dans mon élan en m'embrassant passionnément. Sale traître ! Il sait bien que mon corps réagit du tac au tac à son contacte. C'est pas du juste ! Tricheur ! Monsieur peut être content d'avoir trouvé un moyen de ma faire taire ! Pff de toute façon il n'est pas drôle ! Non je ne suis pas mauvais perdant ! Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Puis c'est pas moi qui triche, nah !

Doucement il fait glisser une éponge sur ma peau. Hihihi ça chatouille ! Une odeur de sakura embaume l'air. Hum ça sens bon ! Il casse notre baisé et vient butiner mon cou. Tch il triche encore ! Puis il me retourne face au mur et me fait me pencher un peu. L'éponge glisse doucement jusqu'à mon sexe totalement réveillé et commence un doux va et viens pour ensuite se diriger vers mes fesses et les caresses tendrement. Il laisse tomber l'éponge et commence à me masturber tout en déposant des baisés sur ma colonne vertébrale. L'une de ses mains vint rejoindre la mienne contre le mur de la douche et enlace nos doigts ensemble. Je gémis de plus en plus tout en sachant que ma fin était proche mais cet enfoiré arrête ses caresses et me retourne face à lui.

-Tu vas porter le Kenseikan marital !

-Grf !

-Dis le sinon je ne continuerai pas ! Il serait dommage de te laisser dans un tel état !

Espèce de tyran ! Je le hais, JE LE HAIS ! Pourquoi dois-je me marier avec ça ? Je parle de mon taicho et non de sa barrette girly qui est censé représenter sa haute noblesse mais qui ressemble plus à une toiture. Comme quoi les nobles sont frappés !

Il recommence à me caresser légèrement me faisant gémir. Rrrr et c'est moi le mauvais joueur après. Pff c'est de l'arnaque pure et dur ! J'ai une vie de merde !

-Alors ? Compte tu respecter les règles du clan Kuchiki en portant notre marque de noblesse ?

-Vous êtes un vile pingouin !

-Un vile pingouin ? Et, est-ce qu'un vile pingouin pourrais te faire monter au septième ciel, hum. Me chuchote t-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

Des larmes commence à couler de mes yeux. Les sales traîtresses ! Il m'excite puis après il me torture, c'est un montre ! Genre m'avoir mis en cloque et m'obliger de vivre ici n'était pas assez méchant. Je suis une pauvre petite chose fragile qu'il faut dorloter et non pas maltraiter. Ce mec n'a rien comprit à la vie !

-J'attends, Renji ! Et tu sais très bien que m'a patience à ces limites.

-Je...Je... D'accord je porterais votre machin ! Hurlais-je.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, chéri !

Il me retourna et me plaqua au mur pour ensuite se mettre à genoux et prendre mon sexe en bouche. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Sa bouche chaude autour de ma verge me faisait un effet montre. Comme quoi les hormones sont à doubles tranchants ! Il commença un doux va-et-viens qui s'intensifia rapidement. Mes mains vinrent voyager dans ses magnifiques cheveux ébènes. C'est dans un fort gémissement que je me libéra dans sa bouche. La seconde d'après mes jambes me lâchèrent mais je fus vite rattrapé par taicho et me fis un petit bisou sur le front.

Pff si tu crois que je vais te pardonner avec un simple petit bisou de rien du tout tu te trompe mon coco ! Je vais te pourrir la vie, mouahahah ! Mais en attend c'est l'heure du miam miam. Taicho m'habille pendant que je tire une tête déconfite. Bah oui, en général c'est un serviteur qui m'aide et là c'est le grand pacha qui se dévoue y a de quoi être déconfit !

Ensuite il me laisse assit au bord du lit pendant qu'il se retourne pour enfiler son Haori de la sixième division et tout le tintouin. Une fois son habillage terminé, il m'aide à me lever et me soutien par la taille comme le fait Hanataro pour m'aider à marcher. Nous avançons doucement mais sûrement jusqu'au salon ou sera servit le déjeuné. Comme d'habitude j'hérite d'une grosse quantité de nourriture et taicho lui ne bois que son thé avec des cerises déjà dénoyauté, attention il ne faut pas mettre le chef de clan dans une position contraignante à devoir enlever son noyau tout seul comme un grand. Si seulement il pouvait s'étouffer avec, ça me ferais des vacances bien mérité.

Le déjeuner se déroule en silence comme d'habitude. Limite j'ai l'impression d'assister à un enterrement. C'est pire que déprimant je vous jure ! Heureusement que Ichi vient me rendre une petite visite cette après-midi. On va pouvoir préparer des vacheries à faire à taicho. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour trouver de nouvelles idées. Car mine de rien j'ai déjà refait presque toute la déco du manoir y en à marre à la fin ! Je ne suis pas un décorateur d'intérieur ! D'ailleurs ces nobles radin du bulbe devraient me payer pour avoir gaspillé mon temps à trouver une décoration tendance qui casse leur côté traditionnel et ennuyeux à souhait. Vive les meubles design hors de prix ! Tiens, j'y pense je n'ai pas encore refais le jardin, mouahahah. Oh zut la flemme, je suis vanné moi. On verra ça plus tard.

Taicho m'aida à retourner dans le lit et partit sans un mot à la division. Oui c'est ça tire toi tyran des bacs à sables ! Bon moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps. Oh j'ai les n'oeils qui picotes. Un bon dodo s'impose. Je m'allonge confortablement pour ensuite m'endormir peu de temps après.

C'est le son d'un rire qui me réveilla et une tête orange qui me flasha à la tronche dès l'ouverture de mes yeux qui me fit sursauter. Puré une carotte dès le réveille c'est fatale. Oh j'y pense si il est là c'est que l'après-midi à commencé et que du coup j'ai sauté le repas. Bon tant pis je vais ramener ma fraise et celle de Ichi dans la cuisine.

-Alors la marmotte bien dormit ? Sympa ton lit ! Yoruichi m'avait dit que tu avais bon coup pour les objets de luxe mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Tu vas les ruiner !

-Pff pas grave puis de toute façon ils ont pleins de tunes, ce n'est pas deux trois babioles de luxes qui vont assécher leur pognon !

-Ouais c'est sûr. Je t'ai emmené un cadeau. Tiens ouvre le !

Il me tend un petit paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau noir et bleu. Je me demande ce que c'est. Je déchire vite fais l'emballage et tombe nez à nez avec un I-pod rouge et blanc ainsi qu'une paire d'écouteur décorée avec des pingouins. J'éclate de rire en les voyants et remercie chaleureusement Ichi. Je rêve d'avoir un baladeur mp3 depuis que la carotte m'a montrer le siens et m'a expliqué à quoi ça servait et comment l'utiliser.

-Par contre c'est Yoruichi qui à mit des musiques dedans alors je ne te garantis rien ! Me précise Ichigo.

-Pas grave je verrais bien en tout cas merci à tous les deux, souris-je.

-De rien mais c'est de la part de tout le monde. On s'est tous cotisés puis on c'est dit qu'un peu de musique ne te ferais pas de mal dans ce trou à rat.

-Yes ! Viens on va miam j'ai les crocs !

-De toute façon tu as toujours faim ! Se moqua t-il de moi.

-Pff tombe enceinte et on verra après, nah ! Lui tirais-je la langue. Euh, tu pourrais m'aider à rejoindre la cuisine ? Demandais-je en me frottant l'arrière du cou.

-Ouais, allez viens là princesse !

-JE T'AI DIS DE M'AIDER PAS DE ME PORTER ! ET LA PRINCESSE TU TE LA FOU OÙ JE PENSE, ANDOUILLE !

-Sois pas si susceptible Renji-chou.

-REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE TUE SALE CAROTTE TRANSGENIQUE !

-Si c'est pour mettre 4 heures avant d'arriver à la cuisine ce n'est pas la peine !

-DIS QUE JE SUIS AUSSI LENT QU'UN ESCARCOT !

-Bah maintenant que tu le dis...

-BÂTARD ! JE VAIS TE CUIRE À LA COCOTE ET APRES JE TE DONNERAIS À MANGER AU CHAT !

-Mais oui, mais oui en attendant on est arrivé !

Il me déposa sur une chaise et demanda au cuisiner s'il avait quelque chose à manger pour l'ogre que je suis. Heureusement, par habitude il me mettait toujours des trucs trop bon de côté que je pouvais dévorer à ma guise. Il les mit sur la table avant de quitter la cuisine.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je.

-16 heures et des bananes, pourquoi ?

-Au pour rien. Je me posais simplement la question vue que je me suis endormis juste après le déjeuné.

-Ah ouais quand même ! T'essaye d'imiter les ours en hibernation ?! Et si tu mangeais tu as un repas à rattraper plus ton quatre heures.

Je lui tira la langue et commença à manger. J'avais trop faim pour répliquer quelque chose de toute façon. Mon repas fut vite engloutit et mon ventre heureux d'être plein.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant que je suis remis à bloc ?

-Je t'ai apporter une enceinte que tu pourras brancher à ton I-pod et mettre ta musique à font dans le manoir.

Je le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'à l'idée de péter les oreilles à ces vieux nobles tout grincheux et ridés me fis sourire à pleine dent.

-Elle est où ?

-C'est Yoruichi qui va te l'apporter ce soir ou demain car on ne l'a pas encore reçu.

-Oki pas de problème. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a mit comme musique intéressante...

J'allumais mon I-pod et fis défiler les différentes musiques jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un titre fort intéressant, « Il veut mon corps ». Je mis la musique à fond sans les écouteurs et écouta le début de la chanson. Elle était bien rythmée, un peu comme les musiques des îles. Malgré le son au maximum on entendait pas super bien, vivement que l'enceinte arrive. En attendant je chantais en me trémoussant sur ma chaise avec Ichigo complètement hilare.

-Il veut mon corps. Il aime mon body chéri quand il est en plein effort, mais je ne m'en plains pas ! Il veut mon corps. Il aime mon body chéri quand il est en plein effort, je ne comprends pas ! Il a craqué sur mon body, m'avoir pour lui toute la nuit ! Il a un tel appétit, je vais finir en sushi ! Expert en sensation, dépourvu d'émotion...

J'allais continuer ma chanson quand un puissant reiatsu me glaça sur place. Très lentement je me retourna face à la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec mon taicho. Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires pas du tout sympathique. Dans un shunpo il m'emporta dans notre chambre laissant Ichigo comme un con tout seul dans la cuisine. J'étais plaqué contre le lit, à croire que c'est une habitude de me retrouver ratatiné à quelque chose, avec mon taicho entre les jambes, comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment gênante.

-Alors comme ça je suis un expert en sensation dépourvu d'émotion ? Me demande t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour être rassurante.

J'y crois pas ! Le vilain monsieur à la toiture de luxe sur la tête s'est sentit visé. Je crois que pour le coup je vais vraiment finir en sushi! Avant que je ne meurs, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :

**Fait péter le son DJ et balance toi de gauche à droite !**

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Me revoici me revoilà wazaaaa!**

**Plus sérieusement j'ai vraiment été touchée par toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. J'en suis encore émue et je vous remercie de votre soutien. Après avoir crains pour ma peau en lisant une jolie menace de mort me promettant de finir en petit morceau et une autre avec une hache, je me suis dis "non pitié je suis trop jeune pour mourir" mais un petit démon m'a dit "ouais mais vu ton état t'es pas à ça près" J'ai donc décidée que ma peluche Renji avait besoin d'un peu de musique dans un fameux chapitre 7 ;) Puis en plus j'ai très peur de ma chérie "Yui Akuma Kuro" car elle elle peut vraiment me faire la peau étant dans le même lycée, la même classe et presque toujours à côté en cours puis en plus nos parents sont amis donc je peux vite finir à la casserole. Elle serait capable de me torturer à mort pour avoir la simple idée d'arrêter cette fic et elle sait où frapper en plus, snif. Mais pas besoin de me couic je suis là et j'y reste ;)**

**Dans le chapitre 8 car il va bien en avoir un, notre Renji national va devoir se préparer pour le mariage. Que va t-il faire ? Se mariera t-il vraiment ou compte t-il n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? Et Byakuya dans tout ça montrera t-il son vrai visage ? Que veut-il vraiment ? Tout sera dans le chapitre 8 :).**

**Etant actuellement en vacance je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine car je dois réviser mon bac blanc de terminal et c'est du costo. Cependant j'essayerais quand même mais je ne vous promet rien.**

**Yui Akuma Kuro: Pas besoin de me pourrir la vie, hein ? Le chapitre est là et j'ai été sage comme une image :D Moi aussi je te n'aimeee à la folie hihihi WOW :O c'est qu'il y en a des bips XD j'aime quand tu es vulgaire *.* Toi aussi je veux la suite de tes fics surtout un certain épilogue que j'attends avec impatience mais je ne te presse pas, hein ? Non je ne suis pas une esclavagiste, c'est tout pour toi :D**

**Kitotekika:**** Merci pour ta menace au moins ça motive mdr. Mais je ne sais pas si la sauce chasseur s'associerais bien avec moi et je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir, puis je suis avariée donc c'est pas la peine d'essayer, hein ? ( s'enfuie "discrètement" en sifflotant). J'espère que ce chapitre 7 t'auras également fais rire. On se revoit au chapitre 8. Bisou :)**

**manon cost: Oui il est vrai qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde mais c'est tout de même blessant. Si j'ai déviée de l'atmosphère de Dark Exorcist c'est parce que c'est dernier temps mon moral n'est pas au beau fixe du coup je me suis dis un soir qu'écrire une fic qui d'abord me ferais rire serais un bon remontant. Puis savoir que des personnes me lisent et me laissent une review gentille m'a fait du bien. Ensuite recevoir une telle review m'a mit un sacré coup à mon moral. Je ne sais pas si ça se ressens dans ce chapitre mais en tout cas je ne l'espère pas. Sinon, non Bya n'a pas été échangé par des extra-terrestres mais c'est vrai qu'on peu se poser la question mdr. Renji est comme il dit dans une humeur de chien et avec un futur mari comme le sien, on est sûr que ça ne s'arrangera pas de si tôt :). Merci pour ton soutien :)**

**maeva: Ne t'inquiète pas je n'es pas pour habitude de laisser en plan une histoire et je compte bien la finir que cela plaise ou non. Comme on a pu me le dire, si j'écris c'est avant tout pour moi, parce que j'en ai envie et si il y a des gens que ça dérange et bien ils peuvent passer leur chemin. En tout cas je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review et j'espère que tu viendras lire la suite même si tu ne laisse pas forcément une review. **

**chiru-chan: C'est à moi de te remercié et comme tu peux le constater j'ai lu tout ton pavé et il m'a beaucoup fait plaisir. Tu m'as aider comme tous les autres à dire merde à ce genre de commentaire. Il est vrai que j'ai été blessé par celui que j'ai reçu mais tu as raison. Elle ne sait pas ce que vous vous pensé(e)s. Aujourd'hui avec un peu de recule, je me dis que j'en aurais toujours une ou plus mais que ce qui importe le plus c'est vos commentaires à vous. C'est pour ça qu'en ce mardi j'ai pris le temps d'écrire le chapitre 7 et de vous répondre à toutes et tous si y a des garçons qui lisent aussi. Votre soutien me fait tellement chaud au coeur qu'en quelque sorte les autres chapitres avenir seront un peu comme en grand "merde" à ce genre de commentaire blessant. Au plaisir de te revoir, gros bisous et encore merci à toi !**

**gu****est****: Ne t'en fais je ne la laisse pas en plan et d'autre chapitre suivront celui-ci. Je te remercie de me lire et j'espère te revoir très vite ;)**

**Rukia.K13:**** Je suis ravis de t'avoir fais aimer ce couple que j'adore :) pour te dire je dors avec une peluche Renji et Byakuya mais chut c'est un secret mdr ;). Je vais me battre et vous donner la suite avec plaisir et merde aux méchantes reviews. Merci pour ton soutien et on se revois au chapitre 8 :D Bisou.**

**Fokusu: Tout d'abord je voulais te remercier pour ta review. Tu as tout à fais raison et ce sur toute la ligne ou les lignes lol. Je vais continuer ma fic et si elle ou il ou encore d'autre personne ne sont pas content et bien il y a une petite croix rouge à droite de leur écran qu'ils n'auront qu'à utiliser. Si j'ai écris cette fic c'est pour m'évader un peu de mes tracas et en même temps faire plaisir à vous mes lectrices et lecteurs s'ils y en a et je compte bien continuer sur ma lancée que cela plaise ou non. Puis je suis entrain de me demander si les personnes qui laisse de tels commentaires blessant connaissent la signification des ratings. Fin bon de toute façon je vais y aller en mode "je m'en foutisme". En tout cas merci encore de ton soutien et d'avoir pris le temps de réagir face à la review que j'ai reçu, franchement merci du fond du coeur. Je te fais de gros bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture avenir avec mes prochains chapitres. **

**So Misu: Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, j'en prends note. **

**Hesymi: Oui Kuchiki est en difficulté face à un Renji à l'humeur fracassante. Perso j'aimerais bien voir Renji avec sa bedaine mdr il doit être trop choupinou. Puis faut bien qu'il baisse la garde, il va être papa non de non. Mais t'inquiète dans le chapitre 8 tu seras pourquoi il a agit comme un constipé congénital ;). Tu as raison on s'en tape ! J'ai le droit d'écrire en toute liberté comme tout le monde et je compte bien continuer. En effet, il ou elle est resté(e) anonyme et je ne compte plus m'arrêter à ce genre de review et si il ou elle lit ce qui a été dit suite à sa review alors qu'il ou elle sache que si j'ai une autre review de sa part, je ne la lirais pas ! Je ne le ou la considère pas comme l'un ou l'un de mes lecteurs/lectrices. Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu auras aimé se chapitre. Bisou :)**

**Zazoute: Merci beaucoup pour ta review tu as totalement raison. Mais il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je reçois ce genre de review mais je ne compte plus m'arrêter sur des commentaires de ce genre et je suis aujourd'hui ravis de vous donner ce chapitre 7. **

**shizuka:**** Merci de me lire, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que cela continuera :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus :)**

**Juishi: Ne t'inquiète pas un mot ou plus me fait toujours plaisir :D et la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est de vous rendre triste ( d'ailleurs je ne le souhaite pas du tout) à ça non moi je ne suis pas d'accord je vous veux heureux et heureuse. Je vais continuer sur ma lancer pour vous faire plaisir et rire pendant encore plusieurs chapitre :) Merci de ta review bisous**

** .fukutaicho: Merci pour tes compliments ils me font vraiment plaisir et me font me sentir moins nulle. Ta proposition me fait chaud au coeur et je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme lectrice. Je te remercie du fond du coeur, j'ai même la larme à l'oeil en te répondant. Sincèrement merci. Je te ferais signe sur ton compte en message privé si j'ai besoin de ton aide pour corriger mais seulement si cela ne te dérange vraiment pas. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas cette fic ne se finira pas par un K.O dû à une mauvaise review. Je vais la continuer et la finir comme prévue pour tout ceux qui me lisent que ce soit pour les rewier(euse) ou encore les lecteurs/lectrices fantôme. Je ne vous laisserais pas en plus comme ça. Attendez-vous à avoir des chapitres car j'en ai pas finis avec cette fic :) J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre t'auras plus et je te dis à très vite Bisous mouaaaaaaaah :)**

**Dymitry: Non ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrêterais pas cette fic. Pour plusieurs raison, d'une je n'aime pas ne pas finir ce que j'entreprends, de deux car je me met à votre place et je sais que commencer à lire quelque chose et ne pas avoir la fin est très frustrant et énervant, puis troisièmement parce que je veux vous faire plaisir en vous livrant mon imagination tordu :) Tout ça pour dire qu'il y aura d'autre chapitre après celui-ci :). Oui en effet une béta me sera profitable et je compte bien embaucher mdr. J'ai compris ce qu'elle ou il à voulu me dire et je prends en compte tout commentaire qui m'aidera à m'améliorer. Merci pour ta review et comme tu l'as si bien dis, j'ai un nombre considérable de review pour peu de chapitre et cela est une preuve que ma fic est lu. Je ne baisserai pas les bras et je continuerai en m'améliorant. **

**blondiefofolle: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ce que tu me dis me fais vraiment plaisir et ne t'inquiète pas je vais poursuivre mon histoire jusqu'à sa véritable fin. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait changer les idées avec mon humour et mon imagination tordu :) En espérant te faire rire encore longtemps avec un Renji de mauvais poil ;) Bisous**

**Mihame:**** Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser une review. Ce que tu me dis me soulage car je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plus vulgaire que la mienne puis c'est vrai que si ça leur plait pas alors ils peuvent aller voir ailleurs. En tout cas encore merci :)**

**Hebii-chan:**** Oui c'est vrai que ça fait mal et je suis contente de savoir que ma fiction vous plait. Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien. Tu veux que j'appel les pompiers mdr ;) merci je te dis à très vite pour le chapitre 8 :)**

**Guest:**** Oh oui pauvre Renji il en voit de toutes les couleurs. Perso j'aimerais pas être à sa place. Bon c'est vrai que Bya-Bya est plutôt pas mal mais il est aussi froid que le pays du père noël et l'hiver c'est pas cool mdr. Euh... je m'égare un peu lol. T'inquiète Renji va continuer de leurs casser la glace ;).**

**Shashiin:**** Oh mamamia (non je ne fais pas un remake du film et encore moins de la comédie musicale mdr quoi que... "vision d'horreur" ouais euh en faite je vais oublier l'idée de chanter et danser devant tout le monde héhé :D) Donc je disais OH MON GOD une hache. Oups non je n'ai pas de god poireau en stock, oui oui je suis sûr XD. *Replay* Non pas une hache, je suis trop jeune pour mourir zigouillée. * yeux de chat battu, maouh* En tout cas ça fait vite décamper la mélancolie et toutes les mauvaises ondes négatives fiouuu merci. J'ai fais exprêt de couper mon chapitre 6 à ce moment car Bya est hot dans celui là hihihi c'est autant un tyran que Renji, comme quoi on sait de qui il tien notre pauvre lieutenant enceinte. Pour ce qui est de ta question à propos des sentiments de Byakuya-bo, tu auras ta réponse au chapitre suivant ;). Oui en effet j'essaye de modérer pour ne pas choquer et pour que cela reste agréable à lire, il y a même des fois où je reste planté devant mon ordi à me demander quoi mettre pour ne pas être excessivement vulgaire. Je pensais que j'avais réussis à rendre agréable jusqu'à ce que je reçois cette review. Mais toutes les autres reviews que j'ai reçu après mon rassurée et j 'en avais grandement besoin. Merci pour avoir répondu à ma question car je ne trouvais pas qu'ils étaient trop OOC du coup je me suis posé des questions tout en me disant que je devais être folle pour ne pas voir que j'étais tombée dans le puit du OOC. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de me réconforter même avec la grosse hache qui fait peur XD Grace à ton soutien et celui des autres je suis re au taqué et je vais la poursuivre jusqu'au bout comme c'était prévu, surtout après avoir lu toute vos reviews je ne peux désâment pas vous laisser tomber comme ça. Oui c'est vrai que j'ai une vie et une santé pas toujours au beau fixe comme tu as pu le comprendre et savoir que je suis lu et appréciée me fais grandement plaisir et me donne le courage de continuer. En tout cas une chose et sûr c'est que je suis chaud patate maintenant XD bonne a cuire à la poêle mdr. J'ai vraiment été émue en voyant toutes vos reviews, j'en ai encore la larme à l'oeil justement. Franchement merci du fond du coeur. Gros bisous à toi et à ta jolie hache ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous dis donc à très vite pour le chapitre 8**

**Gros poutou mouaaaaaaaaaah**

**Shimizu-sama**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tchek mes loulous ! Mission accomplis Renji au rapport mon Général ! L'iceberg est décongelé !**

-Debout Abarai-dono, nous devons vous préparer pour le mariage !

Bon sang, laissez moi tranquille, je veux dormir ! Puis, il est hors de question que je me mari avec ce mec sans cœur qui me sers de capitaine. Je reste au lit, nah ! Mari toi tout seul mouahahah ! Dire que j'ai dû rencontrer je ne sais combien de noble et la seule chose qu'ils ont trouvés bon de me dire c'est : « Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir vous marier avec Kuchiki-sama ! ». Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu faire tomber des têtes. Une chance ! UNE CHANCE ! Oui bien sûr, ce taper un mec qui passe du câlin à la colère pour ensuite redevenir un vrai glaçon est une chance inestimable ! Pff, je préfère encore rouler une pelle à Kurotsuchi-taicho plutôt que de me marier avec mon capitaine. Euh, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je retire. Vive le mariage entre homme youhou !

-S'il vous plaît, Abarai-dono il faut vous lever. Kuchiki-sama nous a donné des instructions à suivre et il a dit que si nous n'arrivions pas à vous préparer à temps alors nous devions le prévenir et il s'occuperait personnellement de vous !

Je me relève automatiquement après avoir entendu cette tirade. Ce mec est magicien, il sait ce qui me fait me lever rapidement. Bah oui, après le coup de la petite chanson, je n'ai pas pu quitter mon lit pendant 3 jours. Maintenant je sais d'où vient l'expression « ce faire défoncer le cul », snif ! C'est pas juste ! Après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute s'il s'est sentit visé ! Il est schizophrène mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer !

Hajime-san m'aida donc à me rendre à la salle de bain et me lava. Genre je suis un bébé qui ne sais pas prendre un bain tout seul comme un grand. Ces nobles sont désespérants ! Je sortis vite fait de ma trempette pour aller manger. Taicho était là à la table buvant son thé avec grâce. C'est dans un moment pareil qu'on se sent drôlement empoté. Je m'installe tranquillement et commence à manger. J'étais en pleine dégustation de gaufre avec du caramel quand sa seigneurie décida de m'adresser la parole. Je le croyais muet dis-donc !

-Le mariage se déroulera à 16h, Hajime s'occupera de te parer et te conduira dans le jardin où se passera la cérémonie. Arrange toi pour ne pas nous porter préjudice avec une quelconque parole ou acte déplacé. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Je crois que là ça ne le fera pas du tout. Je ne suis pas une chose, j'ai des sentiments et il n'a pas le droit de les piétiner. Je relève la tête de mon déjeuné le regardant à présent dans les yeux. Fini les petites plaisanteries ça va chier maintenant.

-Que croyez-vous ? Que parce que je viens du Rugongai que je ne sais pas me comporter correctement. Laissez-moi vous dire quelques petites choses ! Je ne suis pas un objet mais une personne avec des sentiments et oui on ne peut pas forcément être comme vous, une statue de glace belle à l'extérieur et hideuse à l'intérieur !

-Abarai...

-SILENCE ! Un mariage est une union entre deux âmes qui s'aiment profondément. Dans votre monde cela ne représente probablement rien mais d'où je viens ce marier sans aimer l'autre est un acte bafouant les croyances d'une union sacrée. Vous ne m'aimé pas, je le sais très bien mais je me suis dis que vous méritiez une seconde chance, que peut-être on pourrait élever notre bébé dans un environnement saint malgré qu'il n'y ai aucun amour entre nous mais je me suis trompé !

-Renji...

-NON ! Écoutez moi jusqu'au bout ! Un enfant a certes besoin de ses deux parents mais dans de tel circonstance ce ne sera pas possible. Nous sommes trop différent l'un de l'autre. Cette grossesse n'est qu'un malheureux accident ! Je ne serais jamais digne d'être votre mari et nous ne nous comprendrons certainement jamais ! Il est temps d'arrêter les dégâts ! Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Le mariage est annulé ! A présent je vais disparaître de votre vie, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez aux autres, le contenu de votre discours n'est pas important pour moi. Vous pouvez même mettre ce gâchis sur mon dos cela met égal. A dieu Kuchiki-taicho !

Mes dernières paroles étaient tintées de larme. Je quitte le manoir dans un shunpo sans me retourner une seule fois. Mon cœur me fait si mal. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé pour lui. Pourquoi ? Il y a tant de personne et pourtant c'est lui que mon cœur à choisit. La vie est parfois mal faite.

C'est en larme que je me fis arrêté par Ryusei Kenzaki, l'un des shinigamis de la famille Kasumioji. Il me relève la tête pour voir mon visage et se rend compte que je pleure, même si je me doute bien qu'il a dû le deviner en m'entendant sangloter. Je rebaisse la tête et m'aperçois que Rurichiyo est à côté de lui et me tend la main. Je la prend docilement et sans un mot ils m'emmènent dans leur manoir.

Malgré que la famille Kasumioji appartient à la basse noblesse, leur manoir ne reste pas moins incroyable. Ce que j'aime chez eux c'est qu'ils savent être humble et non pas prétentieux. Quand ils ont suent que j'allais me marier avec Kuchiki Byakuya. Rurichiyo est venu et on a beaucoup discuté. C'est vrai qu'on ce crêpe un peu le chignon mais ce n'est pas méchant, juste pour rire et décompresser un peu. A ce jour je peux dire que c'est la seul famille noble que j'apprécie vraiment.

Ryusei m'aide à m'allonger dans l'une des chambres d'amis et me laisse seul avec Rurichiyo. Elle s'assoit auprès de moi et attend que je me calme en me caressant tendrement les cheveux. Elle a beau être une petite fille en apparence mais elle ne reste pas moins une fille mature et compréhensive sachant écouter quand il le faut.

Doucement mes pleures se taris pour cesser complètement une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je me tourne vers Rurichiyo et lui fais un sourire d'excuse. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Renji ?

Je me dégage de son étreinte en essayant de ne pas repleurer. Je souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage et je lui raconte tout.

-Il n'y aura pas de mariage aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes trop différent pour réussir à élever cet enfant ensemble. Je lui ai simplement rendu sa liberté. Il est inutile de se marier et faire semblant que tout va bien pour l'enfant. Ce ne serai que mensonge. Il ne m'aimera jamais et je le sais.

-Mais toi tu l'aime et c'est ce qui te fais mal.

-Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, je ne m'en suis rendu compte quand le quittant tout à l'heure.

-Tu sais, parfois les choses évidentes sont juste sous notre nez mais trop absorbé par autre chose, on ne les voient pas. Je sais que pour toi un mariage sans sentiment est inconcevable mais imagine une seconde que Kuchiki-sama puisse vraiment t'aimer mais qu'il ne sait simplement pas comment te le montrer.

-S'il m'aimait alors il ne m'aurait pas laisser partir et m'aurait défendu devant son putain de conseil. J'ai été traité pire qu'une merde et lui n'a même pas prit ma défense ni même celle du bébé ! Je n'appelle pas ça une preuve d'amour ! Je n'en peux plus Rurichiyo, je suis à bout de nerfs, c'est terminé, je veux juste vivre tranquillement et si cela veut dire partir pour toujours en m'exilant sur Terre alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

-Il est vrai que j'ai des tords mais tu en as aussi en refusant le simple fait que je pourrais éprouver des sentiments.

Dans un mouvement vif je me retourne et tombe fasse à mon taicho. Rurichiyo baisse la tête et me chuchote un « excuse-moi, Renji » avant de nous laisser seul. Je m'allonge sur le côté ne voulant plus le regarder.

-Renji, je suis également désolé pour tout mais il est hors de question que tu t'éloigne de moi avec notre bébé.

Ouais bah ça n'avait pas l'air de vous faire grand chose. Ah si j'oubliais, votre honneur. Suis-je bête, un homme qui à un enfant illégitime est un déshonneur pour le clan surtout si c'est l'enfant du chef de clan. Ouais bah dans le monde réel y a plein de gens qui on des enfants sans êtres marié et ce n'est pas une honte. Faut évoluer les gars !

-Tu n'es donc pas décidé à me parler. Renji, je veux que tu reviennes au manoir avec moi.

Oui c'est ça pour m'en reprendre plein la gueule, pour être traité comme une merde, pour vivre dans une cage doré où je ne verrais plus la lumière ! Non, je préfère ma liberté et vivre heureux ! Tout ce que vous voulez c'est garder l'honneur des Kuchiki.

-Bon sang, Renji réagis ! Je ne suis pas doué pour dévoiler mes sentiments mais cela ne fais pas de moi une personne sans cœur. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je t'ai défendu après ton départ du conseil et je les ai menacé de leur faire subir les pires horreurs s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Pendant que tu étais dans le coma je suis resté jour et nuit auprès de toi à m'inquiéter, j'avais peur de te perdre comme j'ai perdu ma femme. A ça mort j'ai oublié comment aimé mais tu es arrivé et tu ne t'es pas gêné pour m'affronter pour sauvé tes convictions. Toi mon vice-capitaine au tempérament de feu. Tu t'es toujours relevé même après avoir été gravement blessé. Le jour où tu as sortis ton Bankai contre moi alors que je ne savais pas que tu avais atteins un tel niveau de puissance, restera pour toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. Je te l'ai dis à l'époque ! Tes crocs mon finalement atteins ! Je suppose que c'est à cette époque que j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi depuis le jour où on s'est vue pour la première fois à l'école de Shino, quand je suis venu pour adopter Rukia. Aujourd'hui tu attends notre enfant et il est hors de question que l'homme qui a réussit à me faire aimer de nouveau me quitte en emportant ce qui nous lie, notre bébé.

Il ment, il ne m'aime pas ! C'est juste pour m'amadouer ! Il n'est pas capable d'aimer que cela soit moi ou notre enfant. Il joue encore avec mes sentiments. Comment pourrais-je le croire alors que tout est contre lui ? Ce n'est pas après qu'il fallait me défendre mais pendant et tout à l'heure il n'a pas cherché à me retenir non plus.

-Dis quelque chose Renji ! Quand vas tu comprendre que je t'aime, bordel ?! Tu crois que j'ai ressentis quoi quand je t'ai vue te dandiner sur ta chaise avec Kurosaki à t'amuser alors qu'avec moi tu ne souris jamais, tu ne fais que me mépriser, puis ta chanson qui disait clairement que je ne suis bon qu'à te faire l'amour mais qu'autrement je ne suis pas foutu d'avoir des sentiments. A ton avis je l'ai pris comment, hein ?! Tout d'abord j'ai été jaloux de te voir si heureux avec Kurosaki puis après j'ai été blessé par tes paroles. Et oui je ne suis pas qu'une simple statue de glace belle à l'extérieur et hideuse à l'intérieur, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments ! T'es tu mis une seule fois à ma place ? T'es tu demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Non car tu as toujours pensé que je n'étais qu'un bloc de glace ! Tu es a moi Renji et à moi seul, c'est dans mes bras que tu dois être matin et soir et nulle part ailleurs ! C'est là qu'est ta place ! Si tu veux que je te fasse une vrai demande en mariage, d'accord mais reviens moi !

Choqué je me retourne vers lui pour le voir à genoux devant le lit. Comme prit d'une hallucination, je me frotte les yeux mais non je ne délire pas ! Mon taicho est bien à genoux devant moi avec un écrin rouge dans la main. Il l'ouvre me laissant voir une bague en or blanc avec un rubis et des marques tribales gravés d'or.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas un amant parfait, que je donne l'impression d'être indifférent au monde qui m'entoure mais sache qu'à mes yeux toi et notre bébé êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu as sus illuminer les ténèbres de ma vie et pour cela je te serais éternellement reconnaissant mais ce qui me rendrais le plus heureux du monde serais que tu acceptes de m'épouser et d'ainsi de repartir sur de meilleure base. Laisse moi te chérir comme il se doit. Je te prouverais à quel point tu es important dans ma vie, notre vie à deux qui bientôt comptera une deuxième âme et puis peut-être plusieurs autres par la suite. Abarai Renji veux tu m'épouser ?

Euh...euh...C'est moi où j'ai vraiment l'air d'une biche prit sous les phares d'une voiture ? Non parce que là y a un sacré problème, mon taicho à vraiment disjoncté ! Vite appelez les pompiers, une civière, une camisole de force, un médecin spécialisé en psychiatrie. Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu, on va dire que Unohana-taicho suffira...pour l'instant !

Hey, je rêve ou il me prend pour une poule pondeuse ?! Qui voudrait d'une poule pondeuse de toute façon ?

_« Bah lui apparemment ! » _

Oh c'est bon te la ramène pas toi ! Puis c'est que maintenant que tu montre ton cul. Tu t'es pas trop fait désirer.

_« Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es casse couil... ». _

_« Tu as plutôt intérêt de ne pas finir ta phrase, serpent ». _

Et tiens dans tes dents. Merci Zabimaru mais ça ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi tu t'étais évaporé.

_« Comme l'a dit précédemment serpent d'une manière fort peu élégante, tu es...comment dire...hum assez susceptible, puis nous les zanpakutôs évitons d'êtres présent pendant les grossesses de nos porteurs mais aujourd'hui tu as besoin d'aide alors nous sommes quand même venu. ». _

Mouais, bah tu aurais pu venir avant quand même.

_« Mais tu vas lui répondre au capitaine Kuchiki oui ou merde ! »_

Oh toi ta gueule et je te dis merde ! Hey ! Je ne suis pas susceptible !

_« A peine ! Tss, tu es plus chiant qu'une chatte pendant ses chaleurs ! Il t'aime ! Alors avant que plus personne ne veuille de toi dis lui oui et fais lui un gros poutou ! Tu te rends compte que Mister freeze vient de te faire une déclaration et qu'il t'aime vraiment ? C'est une vrai famille que tu souhaitais depuis tout ce temps et bien en voilà une ! Tu comptes réellement lui tourner le dos ? »_

_« Serpent à raison ! Il est sincère et tu devrais vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles. Tu l'aimes c'est un fait, maintenant tu sais que lui aussi. Il ne te reste qu'à te poser cette unique question : Es-tu près à concevoir ta vie avec lui pour le restant de ta vie ? »_

C'est un complot c'est ça ? La chatte en chaleur va te botter le cul si tu continus comme ça !

_« Essaye un peu ma biche ! »_

_« On se calme vous deux ! Je vous signal que Kuchiki-taicho va s'inquiéter de ton manque de réaction, Renji. Tu dois faire un choix et maintenant. »_

Je sais ! Vous pouvez partir je pense que ça ira désormais. Merci !

-Oui...Oui je veux bien vous épousé mais pour ce qui est d'avoir d'autres enfants on en discutera plus tard. De plus il est hors de question que nous nous marions aujourd'hui ! Je ne souhaite pas un mariage genre compte de fée mais qu'au moins on le prépare ensemble comme un vrai couple et non pas comme un de ces mariages organisés et si le conseil trouve quelque chose à redire à ça, je les atomises ! Est-ce clair ?

Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras en glissant doucement la bague à mon doigt. Je me blottis contre lui et il me sert plus fort contre son torse.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, je m'occuperais du conseil. Nous organiserons ensuite le mariage à deux comme il te plaira, mon chaton.

« Mon chaton » ? Ils ce sont donnés le mot pour me balancé des surnoms ridicules ! Je suis vraiment maltraité, pauvre petite âme en détresse qui ne demande qu'à être aimé ! Quoi ? Comment ça je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! Hein, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « t'as un mec super canon » ? Pas touche il est à moi ! C'est fou, j'ai l'impression d'être le schizophrène de l'histoire. Faudrait peut-être que j'aille consulter aussi, on ne sait jamais.

**Tchek mes loulous ! Mission accomplis Renji au rapport mon Général ! L'iceberg est décongelé !**

* * *

**Coucou je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu hihi**

**J'ai réussis à trouver du temps pour écrire du coup je suis contente. Dans ce chapitre Bya disjoncte un peu XD faut dire que Renji-chou lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Oh quel joli arc-en-ciel mdr.**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai postée le chapitre 15 de Dark Exorcist vaut mieux tard que jamais, hein? héhé bon j'ai compris je me met à genoux mais ne me faite pas de mal. Je suis pardonnée?  
**

**Hum revenons à nos moutons. Ma fic n'est pas encore fini alors ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura d'autre chapitre. Combien je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant mais en tout cas il y en aura :)**

**Dimitry: Comme tu as pu le lire sa seigneurie s'est enfin décoincé. Ce n'était pas trop tôt mdr. Merci de me lire :) Bisous**

**Kitotekika: Hum miam miam de la purée de pomme de terre. Oh zut c'est moi qu'on mange gloups. Oui oui monsieur ne peut pas résister au charme fou de son vice-capitaine. En plus un Renji avec un joli petit bidon doit être trop choupinou *.* J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus. bisous.**

**Mihame: De rien c'est a moi de te remercier pour tes reviews en tout cas comme tu peux le voir j'ai réussis à vous poster la suite plus vite que prévu hihi je suis contente. Renji à gagné l'amour d'un des plus beau parti de la soul society, on peut l'applaudir mdr. Il va en faire des jaloux et jalouses XD. **

**chiru-chan: Oui en effet on ne sait pas trop ce que Byakuya veut mais dans ce chapitre cela est révélé. Mais attention je n'ai toujours pas révélée les véritable propriété du gaz ;) Ne t'inquiète pas cette histoire n'est pas encore fini, elle a encore des chapitres à voir :) Merci pour ta reviews :)**

**Rukia.K13: Michi de garder mon secret :D et pour mes révisions j'espère avoir des bonnes notes :) T'inquiète j'ai une bonne cinquantaine de yaoi et je n'ai qu'un chose à dire VIVE LES YAOISSSSSSS kuf kuf oui j'ai compris je sors snif. Je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment drôle comparé aux autres mais il est plus basé sur les émotions. En tout cas j'espère qu'il t'auras tout de même plus :) bisous**

**Shashiin: Tu as raison Byakuya change un peu dans son attitude mais c'est parce qu'il a eu peur de perdre Renji, le pauvre ça l'a traumatisé à vie XD. Ahah trop tard c'est déjà fait mouahahah. Attend le pauvre chéri avait tellement mal au fesse qu'au final il s'est retrouvé bloqué au lit pendant 3 jours. Renji a passé une nuit d'enfer ptdr. Merci pour mon bac je penserais très fort à toi et ta hache :D. Au final j'ai réussis à poster mon chapitre et je m'en dandine de joie. Un peu comme Renji mais sans la musique ;). Poutoux :D**

**Hesymi: Oui Byakuya tiraillé entre noblesse et sentiment donne envie de lui coller une patate pour qu'il agisse normalement sans la glace qui lui colle à la peau mais Renji à plus d'un tour dans son sac même si au final c'est lui qui se retrouve un peu piégé dans son propre jeu. Puis la petite chanson à la fin est pas mal tu m'étonne que Ichi se fend la poire devant un Renji qui se trémousse sur sa chaise en chantant une chanson complètement loufoque XD. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça en tout cas mdr. **

** .fukutaicho: Mais je ne veux pas mourir snif sinon pas de suite mouahahah XD Merci pour tes compliments :D Dans ce chapitre Renji n'a pas continué sa vengeance mais à plutôt fait sa petite crise :) C'est Byakuya qui a fini par craquer. C'est bien Bya-Bya continu comme ça tu auras déjà l'air plus humain ^^.**

**Firebirdever: Je suis ravis que ma fic te plaise. C'est vrai qu'ici n'est pas vraiment gâté mais il a la chance d'être enceinte d'un mignon petit garçon. C'est toujours émouvant d'attendre un bébé mais faut bien dire que Renji à eu un peu trop d'émotion forte en peu de temps mais comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, les choses changent et en bien cette fois. Je suis contente d'avoir lu t'es reviews et ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer l'écriture de ma fic, désolée de t'avoir fais peur. Bisous et j'espère que cela t'auras plus. **

**juishi: Hihi me voilà avec la suite ;) en espérant que tu auras passé une bonne lecture :) Bisous.**

**Yui akuma kuro: Ta review est bien celle qui me fait le plus peur espèce de psychopathe Ne fais pas de mal à mon ananas rouge et à Bya-Bya stp ils ne t'ont rien fait du tout snif. Oui je confirme tu es cruelle et tu déteins un peu trop sur papa mais bon c'est comme ça que je te n'aime ;). Ahahah tu as mouru étouffée tu ne peux plus leur faire du mal mouahahah. Ouais j'ai dû aller au paradis et perso je préfère l'enfer on s'éclate mieux. Le jour où tu trouvera le paradis génial tu m'appels hein? XD Moi aussi je te n'aime pour toujours mon lapin mouaaaaaaah. Non je ne fais pas ma gentille XD TU VAS TE METTRE AU BOULOT SINON C'EST FINI LES PETITES GÂTERIES APRES LES COURS ! Oh sa fait du bien quand ça sors XD biyous tout baveux mouahhhhhhhh. **

**Voili voilà on se retrouve pour le chapitre 9 le plus vite possible.**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Shimizu-sama**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y A VRAIMENT DES SUICIDAIRES QUI S'IGNORE ! MAIS SUPER RENJI EST LÀ POUR VOUS SAUVER...OU PAS ! **

Oh la vache ! Le temps passe de plus en plus vite et moi j'ai l'air d'une pastèque prête à exploser, snif. Comment voulez-vous qu'on me trouve sexy comme ça, sérieux ? Pauvre de moi, je ne ressemble plus au beau mec que j'étais jadis, mouuuuin ! Quoi ? Mettez-vous à ma place, je suis un homme, je suis enceinte et pour bien enfoncer le clou, le père c'est mon taicho. Vous voyez le petit hic, voir même les deux ? Non parce que un homme qui tombe enceinte, je ne sais pas si c'est courant chez vous mais chez nous ça ne cours pas les rue non plus.

Fin bref, je suis à 6 mois de grossesse et tout va bien entre moi et mon noble fiancé. Monsieur fait des efforts et est plus tendre avec moi, il a plutôt intérêt d'ailleurs, mouahahah. Merde ! C'est mon côté sadique qui refait son grand retour.

Du coup je disais, on s'entend plutôt bien même s'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Bah oui, le pauvre à épuisé son cota de parole la dernière fois, ça l'a traumatisé le choupinou. Résultat je fais la conversation et lui hoche la tête ou parfois daigne sortir un mot de sa noble bouche. Mais la plus part du temps, il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse le ventre tendrement pendant que je parle. La grande question c'est, « Est-ce qu'il m'écoute vraiment ? », parfois j'en doute fort mais bon je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

Aujourd'hui, je dois aller voir Unohana-taicho pour une seconde échographie histoire de vérifier que le bébé grandit bien et qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Je me prépare donc pour mon rendez-vous en tapant noblement du pied contre le parquet ciré. Actuellement j'ai la tête dans ma penderie à la recherche d'une tenue correcte à mettre mais rien ne me va. Fait chier ! Je suis tellement gros que tous mes vêtements sont maintenant trop petit. Tch, je ne vais pas y aller à poil non plus !

Je vais faire comme les grecs avec leur toge, un drap blanc et c'est réglé ! Je vous présente la nouvelle mode de la Soul society, idéal l'été et rapide à mettre et à enlevé. Tenue facile à fabriquer chez soit quand on a plus rien à ce mettre comme l'andouille que je suis !

Non, non je ne fais pas de pub ! Je suis calme, je ne m'énerve pas et je ne casse rien. Bon, je ne sais toujours pas comment faire en attendant. Roh, je vais être en retard si ça continu. J'allais massacrer l'armoire en bois de cerisier quand deux bras enlacèrent ma taille tendrement et que des lèvres déposèrent un bisou dans mon cou. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisa que j'étais crispé depuis le début de matinée. Tranquillement, je me détendis dans ses bras et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

-Je t'ai apporté une tenue en pensant que tu n'aurais plus rien à te mettre.

Je me retourna et lui lança mon plus beau sourire. Comme d'habitude, il pense à tout et me sauve la peau car sérieusement je ne comptais ni y aller en yukata de nuit, ni en version grec et encore moins à poil !

En fait, j'y pense c'est la première fois que je retourne au niveau du Gotei 13 depuis ma crise de nerf qui m'a valu le coma. Cela fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas vue mes amis, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont dire si on les croisent. Comment vont-ils réagir vis-à-vis de ma grossesse ? Si l'un deux oses se moquer de mon gros ventre je l'envoie en Enfer avec mes salutations à son nouveau roi.

-Merci, je commençais à désespérer. Je me change et on peut partir, souris-je.

Il hoche la tête comme à son habitude et moi je me rend dans la salle de bain pour enfiler ma tenue à la vitesse de l'éclaire...ou pas. C'est qu'avec mon bidon je me traîne plus que je n'avance. Après mettre battu bec et ongle avec mes vêtements, j'ai finis par avoir le dernier mot ou presque vue que c'est Byakuya qui eu la gentillesse d'attacher le obi de ma tenue.

C'est main dans la main que nous marchions jusqu'à la 4ème division. Jusqu'à présent rien à signalé. Il fait beau, y a des couicouis qui chante, le soleil nous réchauffe de ses rayons mais une brise fraîche vient nous rafraîchir. Une journée banale en somme.

-ABARAÏ ! NON MAIS TU ETAIS FOUTU OÙ PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS, CONNARD ?!

Oups ! Je crois que j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite. Dite, on fait comment pour se débarrasser d'un gorille ? On lui lance une banane ou on mange la banane et on balance l'épluchure à ses pieds pour qu'il se pète la tronche ? Non parce que là, j'ai un peu faim donc la deuxième solutions me convient parfaitement.

C'est que le baka n'a même pas capté mon capitaine à mes côtés, pourtant son aura polaire se remarque de loin mais bon on ne va pas trop en demander à un homme des cavernes. Derrière le gorille à la tête lustrer se trouvait son cher ami le paon, qui lui, au contraire de son ami avait remarqué mon gros ventre et nos doigts entrelacés. Yumichika fila une patate dans la tête du gorille et me sourit largement.

-Excusez le, capitaine Kuchiki mais Ikkaku s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir de nouvelle de Renji.

Byakuya hocha la tête et caressa tendrement mon ventre pour mieux sentir la présence de notre bébé. Yumichika dont le geste n'échappa pas me lança un clin d'œil au côté d'un Ikkaku ronchon. On ne peut pas changer un homme des cavernes que voulez-vous ?!

-Il me semble que les félicitations s'impose. Alors toutes mes félicitations et tous mes vœux de bonheur Kuchiki-taicho et à toi aussi Renji, nous sourit Yumichika. A combien de mois es-tu rendu ?

-6 mois, nous allions voir Unohana-taicho pour les examens complémentaires.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE À LA FIN ? IL A QUOI RENJI ?

-Sombre abrutis ! Si tu faisais plus attention, tu verrais que notre ami attend un bébé, son ventre bien arrondit est pourtant visible !

-QUOI ? SERIEUX T'ES ENCEINTE ?! OH LA VACHE ! C'EST QUI L'ENFOIRE DE PETIT CHANCEUX QUI A EU L'HONNEUR DE TE PASSER DESSUS ?

Un oiseau passe...euh...qui veux un moineau congelé ? Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai un peux froid d'un seul coup, pas vous ? Il serait peut-être temps que j'éloigne mon fiancé avant que ce stupide Ikkaku finisse comme le pauvre piaf.

Je me racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention vers moi et avec un sourire gêné je leur dis au revoir en tractant mon taicho derrière moi.

-ATTEND L'ANANAS, JE VEUX SAVOIR, MOI !

Mais quel con ! Il veut vraiment mourir d'hypothermie celui-là ! Quoi que...au point où il en est, c'est plutôt à coup de Senbonsakura qu'il risque de clamser ! Je sens mon chéri près à dégainer son zanpakutô, alors je fais le premier truc qui me passe par la tête pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à la vie de mon ami, même si cet abrutis l'aurait amplement mérité, donc je me place vite devant lui et ravis ses lèvres, mes bras passe autour de son cou et je me colle contre son torse.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Yumichika pour empoigné la tête d'ampoule, qui malheureusement n'est pas une lumière et de décamper dans un shunpo. Mais avant de partir je peux entendre un :

« Espèce de crétin ! T'as pas vue que Kuchiki-taicho avait la main sur le ventre de Renji ?! C'est lui le père du bébé, andouille ! » Puis un retentissant :« OH MERDE ! » a suivit la déclaration de Yumichika. Ce bourrin a dû enfin réalisé, qu'il n'est pas passé loin de la mort.

Ah ça il l'a dit ! Un peu plus et il finissait en pâté pour chat. Yoruichi-sama vous est où ? Il y a de la bonne pâté toute fraîche qui vient tout droit de la 11ème, c'est gratuit et cuisiné exceptionnellement par Kuchiki-taicho lui-même ! Ça vos de l'or, je vous assure !

Euh...Pendant que j'y pense...hum...ne me dite pas que je suis entrain de rouler une pelle à mon capitaine devant une bonne petite partie du Seireitei ?! Oh bon sang...tout mais pas ça ! Taicho va être en pétard, lui qui n'aime pas se donner en spectacle, là je l'ai carrément propulsé au devant de la scène. Je sens les emmerdes à des kilomètres !

Bah oui ! Dans le Gotei 13 il n'y a que les capitaines et Rukia qui sont au courant de ma grossesses et de notre futur mariage, alors imaginer le choc de ces pauvres soldats en voyant le vice-capitaine de la 6ème division embrasser fougueusement son supérieur en plein milieu d'une rue bondée...c'est traumatisant et surtout quand on connaît la réputation de glace du dit supérieur.

Par nécessité d'air, nous arrêtons notre baisé mais ne nous quittions pas des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ce qui me fit sourire joyeusement en réponse il m'offrit un micro sourire avant de se baisser à mon oreille et de me chuchoter :

-C'est louable d'avoir ainsi sauvé ton ami, chaton, mais maintenant comment vas-tu expliquer à Unohana-taicho la raison pour laquelle il y a une bonne dizaine de soldat avec une hémorragie nasale et une autre avec la mâchoire bloquée vers le bas sans oublier ceux qui ce sont évanouies ?

Intrigué par une telle question, je me retourne et réalise que les soldats qui se trouvaient près de nous étaient désormais dans un sale état par ma faute. Au final je hausse les épaules et fait un bisou sur sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème si ce sont des âmes sensibles, après tout, on ne peut rien contre la nature, nous avons du sex-appeal, c'est comme ça !

Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrasse passionnément devant le reste des soldats à peu près potable jusqu'à ce que des boums ce fassent entendre. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de mon beau fiancé et lui lance tout sourire :

-Et comment le grand et noble Kuchiki Byakuya va t-il expliqué qu'il a achevé le peu de soldat encore un minimum opérationnel ?

-Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis un noble et je n'ai pas à m'expliquer !

-Mais bien sûr...

-Nous allons êtres en retard, continuions !

Par la suite le chemin fut beaucoup plus calme, malgré les regards surpris des soldats. Va falloir qu'il si fasse, je suis enceinte de mon taicho, point, pas la peine de nous regarder comme si nous sommes des extra-terrestres ! MAIS ILS VONT ARRÊTER LEUR FIXETTE SUR MON BIDE ! BANDE DE COUILLON, JE VAIS TOUS VOUS BOTTER LE CUL !

-Renji, tu sais que tu ferais peur à un mort avec se regard !

Je lève ma tête vers la carotte emmerdeuse et lui fait un joli fuck pour ensuite me cacher dans les bras de mon fiancé qui bien sûr s'est raidit imperceptiblement à l'entente de la voix du shinigami suppléant. D'ailleurs, il sort d'où celui-là ?

-Non, je retire VOUS allez tous les tuer d'une crise cardiaque !

C'est pas déjà fait ? Tiens, lui aussi cherche à mourir aujourd'hui ! C'est devenu une mode ou quoi ? Enfin bref, s'il veut crever c'est son problème pas le mien. Par contre on va vraiment être en retard avec ces conneries. Bon, il me faut un plan ! Comment on se débarrasse d'une carotte ? On appelle un lapin ? Ouais mais Hisagi n'est pas dans le coin, zut !

_« Tu as dis lapin pas play-boy ! C'est pas parce qu'il a un 69 tatoué sur la joue que s'est un obsédé sexuel...quoi que, c'est à vérifier ! »_

Bah te revoilà toi ! Je croyais que j'étais TROP susceptible ?! Faut savoir ce que vous voulez dans la vie !

_« C'est pas notre faute si tu es un boulet qui ne fait que penser à des conneries aussi grosse que ton bide ! Fait gaffe tu ne vas bientôt plus passer les portes ! »_

_« Serpent arrête de le taquiner, tu sais comment est Renji, il part au quart de tour à chaque fois et encore plus depuis qu'il est enceinte ! »_

JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! C'EST LE BEBE QUI GRANDIT, JE VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN GODASSE SALOPERIE DE SERPENT A DEUX BALLES ! ET QUANT A TOI BABOUIN, JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDE TON AVIS PUIS SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CONTENT VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS DEGAGER, BORDEL DE MERDE !

« _OUI PIRE QUE SUSCEPTIBLE ! LA VACHE IL BAT LES RECCORDS DE CRISE D'HORMONNE ! » _

MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER VOUS DEUX ! Puré c'est pas possible d'avoir un zanpakutô aussi chiant ! Je parie que Senbonsakura est moins casse pied.

-Bon fraisy tu la boucle sauf si tu veux mourir car là j'ai pas la patiente de t'écouter te prendre le chignon avec mon mec. Donc tu passe ton chemin, tu vas draguer, tu vas te saouler, tu fais ce que tu veux mais loin de nous !

-Hey, je voulais juste t'accompagner à ton rendez-vous ! Tu me fais de la peine red pineapple.

-Oh c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me la faire à l'envers !

Sur ce je me tire avec Byakuya sur les talons. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre surprise sur le chemin, manquerais plus que Zaraki-taicho ramène son boule pour taquiner mon fiancer en l'appelant « Princesse ». De toute façon vu ma _chance_ légendaire, c'est de l'espoir mal placé !

A force de me morfondre intérieurement, je n'avais pas percuté que j'étais enfin arrivé à destination. Merde je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer une excuse à Unohana-taicho. Comment dire au capitaine de la quatrième division qu'elle aura bientôt un boulot monstre ? Oh pire je m'en fou, c'est son taf elle se démerde ! Je sais c'est méchant mais je suis mort de fatigue la seule chose que je veux c'est m'allonger et dormir.

-Bonjour, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-taicho et Kurosaki-kun.

-Bonjour, Unohana-taicho. Répondis-je en lui souriant, Byakuya quant à lui se contenta de hocher la tête et Ichigo lui offrit un sourire, au médecin pas à mon noble amant, je précise on ne sais jamais.

-Venez suivez-moi dans la salle d'examen, nous allons commencer par faire une échographie.

Les examens se passe très bien, le bébé est en pleine forme, moi ça roule aussi, tout est nickel mais on croise les doigts car on sait jamais ce qui peu se passer. Unohana-taicho nous donne les consigne à suivre pour les prochains mois. Et oui dans 3 mois mon petit bout sera avec nous,j'ai vraiment trop hâte mais en même temps j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Byakuya me prend la main et on sort tranquillement de la quatrième division. Quant à Ichigo je ne sais pas où il est passé, puis après tout on s'en fou, moi J'AI FAIM ! Mais comme j'ai le mot « malchance » collé au cul et bien une merde me tombe encore dessus.

Après un Ikkaku et un Ichigo suicidaire voici le meilleur pour la fin. Le top du top des suicidaires anonymes pas si anonymes que cela. Et nous vous présentons le sublime, le magnifique, l 'unique, le...Est-ce vraiment utile de vous le présenter?. Avez-vous une petite idée de qui je parle ? Non ?

C'est pourtant facile. C'est le plus maso de toute la Soul society ! Ça vous dit quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?! Il a l'air d'un gros barjo...Bon d'accord, il n'a pas seulement l'air, il est complètement barjo ! Il a des clochettes à chaque pointes de cheveux et croyez moi ça ne le rend pas mignon du tout bien au contraire, il est encore plus effrayant. Attention je ne dis pas que j'ai peur de lui ! C'est juste que ce mec n'est pas du tout normal dans sa tête ! En y réfléchissant bien il devrait faire un mariage polygame avec Ikkaku et Ichigo, ça ferait un beau mariage de taré du cerveau !

-Alors Princesse qu'est-ce que tu glande avec la belle au bois dormant ?

Trop fort le type, il arrive à insulter deux personnes dans une seule petite phrase ! NON MAIS JE RÊVE IL M'A APPELE LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT ! JE VAIS LUI REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT ! Non je ne vais pas le peintre en lui faisant une tronche de cake ! Quoi que ça pourrait être drôle. Non reprend toi ! Cette brute à mit à mal ta masculinité, il faut réagir, à l'attaque wouazaaaa ! GLOUGLOU ! Non ce n'est pas mon ventre qui à fait ce bruit, vous hallucinez ! N'empêche ça casse tout !

Zaraki-taicho aborde un magnifique sourire carnassier à vous donner des frissons dans le dos et moi la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est mon ventre qui crie famine ! Me tournant vers mon fiancé, je le vois la main posé sur la garde de son zanpakutô. Il à l'air pas content du tout ! Je regarde une nouvelle fois Zaraki-taicho qui à l'air de bien s'amuser dans son esprit de détraqué. Levant les yeux au ciel je soupire légèrement et dépose un baisé sur la joue de mon chéri.

-Amuse toi bien mais ne rentre pas trop tard, je suis épuisé et j'aimerais qu'on cherche un prénom pour notre bébé avant de m'endormir.

Après cette réplique qui je le sais à fait sens dans sa tête, je m'éloigne du future carnage en compagnie d'un Ichigo qui à déboulé de je ne sais où. Puis de toute façon je m'en fou, tout ce que je veux c'est manger parce que j'ai monstrueusement faim !

Il est vrai que j'aurais pus inciter Byakuya à me suivre au manoir mais il a besoin de se défouler et Zaraki-taicho est un très bon punching-ball vivant. En plus fallait pas me traiter de belle au bois dormant mouahahah ! Super Renji ne viendra pas lui sauver la peau des fesses, il est en crève !

Puis j'ai déjà sauvé Ikkaku et Ichigo c'est déjà trop ! Le monde est vraiment fais de crétin congénital c'est désespérant. Franchement je ne sais pas où va le monde, pas dans le bon sens en tout cas ! Fin de toute façon moi je n'en peux plus et c'est l'heure du miam alors repassé plus tard si vous voulez que je vous sauve votre misérable vie d'abrutis constipé du suicide !

Oh trop fort c'est ma pub qui passe dans le Seireitei :

**Y a vraiment des suicidaires qui s'ignore ! Mais super Renji est là pour vous sauver...Ou pas !**

* * *

**Bonjour-Bonsoir****  
**

**Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse j'ai été assez malade puis après j'ai eu le bac. Je n'avais pas le temps du tout d'écrire avec les révisions et quand j'en avais la possibilité je me sentais trop mal pour vous écrire la suite. Mais je suis de retour et les publications vont se poursuivre. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous pourrez découvrir enfin le mariage de notre magnifique couple. Il restera par la suite la naissance et l'épilogue ainsi que certain bonus et cette fic sera terminé. En attendant il reste encore une petit bout de chemin à parcourir ensemble.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira après tout le temps que j'ai mis pour vous le poster. Par ailleurs je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos reviews mais je suis encore malade. Je tacherais de me rattraper pour le chapitre suivent. N'oubliez pas si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser. **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou une bonne journée et un grand merci de me lire cela me fais toujours très plaisir de lire vos reviews.**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous ( même si je suis quasiment sûre qu'il y a plus de lectrice que de lecteur ;) )**

**Shimizu-sama**


End file.
